For Him
by breathbookslove
Summary: During season 5. Haley and Nathan almost lost Jamie. In the end they lose each other. Divorce papers are there but unsigned. Nathan and Haley living separately trying to figure out what comes next. In regards to their relationship. While raising their 4 year old son Jamie. Naley. Let me know what you think Review!
1. Chapter 1

**For Him**

 **Chapter 1**

Haley James Scott looked up at the clock in her kitchen. Jamie would be coming home any minute and hadn't fully composed herself. She had met with a lawyer a few days ago and had divorce papers drawn up. But that was the thing. Since she bought them home the papers simply stayed tucked away in one of the drawers in her bedroom. She hadn't had the strength to look through them again the lawyer made sure she knew what everything meant. For Haley, all she could focus on was the looming dissolve of her marriage to a man she thought she would grow old with and it hurt. Her and Nathan's main concern was their 4-year-old son Jamie. Who was the light of their lives and put everything into perspective for them on a daily basis.

Since everything took place. Nathan has been living with Lucas at his home for about 6 months now. He's spent as much time with Jamie as possible and Jamie sleeps over there every other weekend. It's been an adjustment for all of us but it is the best thing we can do for now.

I hear the opening of the front door and a smile comes across my face. As Jamie comes running towards me.

"Momma daddy and I went to the River court, then had lunch at Karen's and then went to the movies." Jamie said. Looking up at her.

"You had an eventful day I'm happy to hear that baby." "Go change your clothes and check out the new toys aunt Brooke got you in your playroom. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Haley said. Smiling at him.

"Bye daddy I had the best day." Jamie said. Walking over hugging his father.

"Bye buddy it was so good seeing you and I'll see you very soon." "I love you." Nathan said. Hugging his son back.

"I love you too." Jamie said. As he then ran up the stairs going through the hallway into his bedroom. Once Haley heard the close of the bedroom door. She turned to Nathan.

"I'll see you next week." "I appreciate you bringing him back on time." Haley said. Looking up at him. For a few seconds, more before she began to turn on her way back into the kitchen.

"Haley how long is this going to go on for.?" "You are punishing me for something I didn't do.?" "I never wanted any of this the entire reason we hired Carrie was to make our lives easier instead she destroyed it." "And yet you're only willing to see one side of things which is never mine." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I'm not going to stand here and try to justify my actions to you." "I owe you no explanation I've stood by you through many mistakes throughout our marriage and what I won't do is stay in an unhealthy relationship because that is the last thing I want my son to think is normal." "I went against everyone for you my family." "My parents." "And in the end, I was the one who was the fool here to believe in you and anything you ever told me." Haley yelled. Looking back at him. Her arms crossed against her chest.

"So, we're going to place blame now.?" "In case you forgot I forgave you for kissing Chris Keller for never out right admitting that you were cheating on me emotional intimacy is still a betrayal to me it's worse than physically cheating a regret for a night is just that." "Building a real connection with someone over time and lying to me about it is another situation completely so if your trying to figure out where our relationship started to break down look at yourself! Nathan yelled back at her.

"That has no relevance to right now we were in high school I was young and felt guilty about it right afterward the kiss which is why I left the tour he had feelings for me but that doesn't excuse what you've done! "We are adults with a child this life and family was supposed to be what was put above anything else clearly you were just waiting to get back at me and Carrie was more than willing to help you!" Haley yelled. Looking to him.

Neither of them noticing between their back and forth with each other that Jamie had reemerged from the playroom and had heard their arguing.

"Stop fighting!" Jamie yelled at them. With tears in his eyes.

Causing his parents to turn around and look at him.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**For Him**

 **Chapter 2**

"Jamie." They said in unison. As Haley started to walk up the stairs.

Nathan beginning to walk behind her. Haley stopping turning back to him.

"Go home Nathan you've done enough already." Haley said. Turning away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Jamie is okay." "And if that isn't something you can deal with than that's too bad." Nathan said in response.

Haley took a breath. And went after Jamie who had ran into his room. Not wanting to get into another argument she put all her attention on what was most important. Hearing Nathan's footsteps behind her. Made her angry she didn't need him coming in here and saving the day. She was perfectly capable of taking care of Jamie on her own. Haley thought to herself. As she reached the front door of Jamie's bedroom. Slowly turning the knob opening the door.

In the past Haley and I rarely argued and if we did it was behind closed doors or when Jamie wasn't home. Seeing that look of sadness and confusion on his face broke my heart. It brought back my own memories from my childhood when my parents used to fight tearing each other apart with their words forgetting that I was in close proximity and could hear every word.

I never thought that would be the home I would be raising my own child in. The idea of Jamie growing up with us unable to be in the same room without yelling and screaming at each other was a hard image to shake. It took years of therapy for me to let go of the resentment I held onto with both my parents because of the environment I grew up around. They both are now living separate lives and are happier because of it. But that doesn't take away from the difficulty of being raised in a home where your parents aren't happy and in love with each other. I'm trying to assure that doesn't happen but it seems like the only person fighting for our marriage is me. Nathan thought to himself. As he went through Jamie's bedroom door closing it behind him.

Haley walked over to Jamie. The young boy was sitting on his bed. With the cage holding his pet rabbit Chester next to him. Haley sat next to him. Putting her hand on his.

"Daddy and I are really sorry if we upset you." "We never meant for you to hear any of what we said." "Sometimes when people are angry and hurting they lash out and say things they don't mean." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

Nathan looked over at Jamie. "Mommies and daddies go through growing pains sometimes you'll understand that when your older." "In order to grow and become the person you're supposed to be you might need space and time apart to do that." "That doesn't mean you don't love the other person and want them to be happy it just means instead of walking in the same direction your walking on opposite sides." Nathan said. Glancing over at Haley. His gaze lingering on her for a minute longer before he turned back to Jamie.

Walking over to his son so they were face to face. Nathan leaned down and wrapped his arms around Jamie. Holding onto him tightly. The hug ending. Nathan wiping away Jamie's tears. As he looked into his eyes.

"We love you so much." "You make our life better and brighter full of happiness and laughter." "And our hearts full of love and pride." "Being your parents pushes us to be the best version of ourselves possible." "You are greatest gift the world has ever given to us." Nathan said.

Jamie's eyes went wide. "Wow I changed everything." Jamie said. Looking from his father to his mother.

"Yes, you did and we wouldn't change it for the world." Haley said. Leaning over kissing his cheek.

"You go back to the playroom and have fun." "I'll make spaghetti and garlic bread." "You can help me if you want.? "And we'll have that fruit punch you like." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Sounds yummy can daddy stay and have dinner with us.?" Jamie asked. Looking up at his mother.

"I would Jamie but uncle Lucas is expecting me I'll see later on this week okay." Nathan said to him.

"Alright I can't wait for the camping trip with me, you, and uncle Lucas it's going to be so cool." Jamie said. His voice thick with excitement.

"I'm looking forward to it too." "Bye Jamie." Nathan said. As he walked out the room.

Haley following behind him. Watching as Jamie went back into the playroom. Taking a breath once she heard the door close. Following Nathan down the stairs.

"What camping trip are you taking my son on.?" Haley asked. Crossing her arms against her chest.

Nathan took a breath and turned to face her. "The camping trip I told you Lucas and I had planned it's where Keith used to take him when he was a kid it's has this campsite completely safe and full of activities to do. At night, there is this breath – taking view of the sky." "This is nothing new you've known for weeks." "And he is my son too." Nathan said to her.

"Honestly given everything that is going on between us I don't think it's the right time to have Jamie away from home he needs routine and stability Nathan two things it's taken you years to get under control and obviously you are only concerned about your own needs and wants so really who's benefitting from this getaway." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"This is for Jamie so knows I'm here for him no matter and it gives me quality time with him which is something I miss I was so used to seeing him every day and spending time with him." "He's growing up so fast it feels like every time I see him something about him changes this entire arrangement is hardest on him. That outburst earlier should tell you that." Nathan said. Looking at her.

"Look I'm just trying to do the right thing." Haley said.

"For Jamie or for yourself Haley you know me how much I love you and our family and you keep pushing me away farther and farther and I don't understand it." "There has to be more here that you aren't letting me in on." "I want to fix us I miss you so much." "I want to come home." Nathan said. With emotion in his voice and tears in his eyes.

"Goodnight Nathan." Haley said.

Nathan turned from her. Trying to keep his emotion in. As he opened the front door. Going through it down the stairs. Into his car and driving away.

…

 **Author's Note: This story is just getting started. Thank you for giving your feedback. Keep it coming. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Him**

 **Chapter 3**

Haley looked around the restaurant flipping through the menu and glancing at her phone. With Jamie at school. And Haley having the morning to herself. Brooke invited her out to lunch which she accepted right away. With all that was going on she welcomed a break from it.

Minutes later Brooke arrived. Sitting across Haley. Putting her hand on Haley's. "How is everything going.?" "Are you and Nate progressing at all.?" Brooke asked curious. She had tried the best she could to stay out of their marriage issues but she had her thoughts on it.

"We are in the process of figuring things out." Haley said in response.

Brooke looked up at her. "How is Jamie handling it.?" Brooke asked. A look of sadness coming across her face.

"He's fine." "He's a kid." "I'm doing what needs to be done to protect him." Haley said in response.

"I'm sure you are and little man is welcome to come over and sleep over at aunt Brooke's anytime." "I love that boy." Brooke said with a smile.

"He'll be happy to hear that and he loves you too." Haley said.

"If I can be honest I've been talking to Nathan and from what he's told me the entire Carrie situation got completely out of control." Brooke said. Looking up at Haley.

"I think it's incredible that you think you have some insight on my relationship because Nathan's opened up to you a few times I can only imagine what he's told you and I would rather you keep your thoughts and options out of my marriage." Haley said. As she handed her menu to the waiter.

Brooke handed her menu to the waiter. Waiting until the waiter was a distance away before she spoke. Looking back at Haley.

"All I know is what I've been told which is mostly from Nathan because you haven't opened up to me or Lucas and we are here for too if you would let us." "The one thing I know for sure is that he loves you he wants to fix what the problems are but you have to let him in and tell him how your feeling." "Because he's fighting for you." "That is all you could ask for." "You have a son who loves you both but the tension and anger and unresolved feelings isn't good or fair to him." "Don't lose your family over your pride and unwillingness to be vulnerable obviously your hurt but look around you Hales you aren't alone in that." Brooke said. Looking up at her.

"What do you know about anything you haven't been in a relationship long enough to ever be married and you're not a mother which is probably the one smart choice you've made since breaking up with Lucas." "Then again being the third wheel in your own relationship would tire anyone out." Haley said in response.

Brooke's mouth dropped in shock. Tears stinging her eyes. As she got up and left. Turning to Haley. "I hope you talk to someone being who you are right now is going to end up all alone." Brooke said. Lifting her up walking out of the restaurant and driving away in her car.

Haley paid the bill for the food and left.

….

Hours Later

"There's my boy." Nathan said. Smiling as he hugged Jamie tightly. Unlocking the backdoor as Jamie climbed inside.

"How was school Jamie.?" Nathan asked. Looking over at his son.

"It was good Madison and traded snacks at lunch time and Andre and I played basketball at recess." "My class is going to the aquarium." "Next week and I need you or momma to sign my permission slip." Jamie said. Looking up at his father.

"Okay I'll do that as soon as we get to uncle Lucas's." Nathan said. As he started to drive the car.

The father and son eventually getting to Lucas's. Once they got inside Nathan turned to Jamie. "I'll make you a sandwich and get you some chocolate milk you go watch your hands and see what's on tv." "You can watch for an hour than you start your homework." Nathan said. As he went into the kitchen.

"Okay daddy." Jamie said in response.

Jamie had returned some time later. And sat at the dining room table. Next to his father. Having eaten half of his sandwich and drank some of his milk. Jamie looked up at his father.

"Is everything okay Jamie.?" Nathan asked.

"When are you going to come home and be with me and momma.?" Jamie asked. Looking up at him.

Nathan put his hand on Jamie's. Looking back at him.

"Mommy and I are dealing with adult problems and we are trying to make sure you are the main focus because we love you so much." "I can't make you any promises Jamie all I can do is assure you that we are a family forever no matter." "I don't want you worrying about this at all." "Keep being a kid." "Could you do that for me.?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I can." Jamie said.

"Good." "Now after your homework is over." "We'll watch a movie." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

…

"Haley James it's been far too long." Chris Keller said. Smiling at her.

"Tell me more about that offer you were telling me about." "The tour." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"A handful of countries and concerts the offer of a lifetime." "I thought of you given the last time we were on tour together." Chris said.

"That was a different time." "How long would I be gone.?" Haley asked him.

"A year." Chris said in response.

…

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you think is going on with Haley.? Thank you for your ongoing support and do you think she'll take Chris's offer to go on tour.? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For Him**

 **Chapter 4**

Haley walked through the door of her home. Closing it and locking it behind her. Dropping down her keys in the dish by the coat rack and went over to the living room. Where she sat down on the couch and began to look over the papers Chris had handed her about the tour. All the information she needed was laid out for her. This kind of opportunity was what she had been dreaming of from the very beginning. The idea of her music being heard by so many people who were fans having the freedom to travel and fully immerse herself in this other world was so exciting and tempting. To simply be Haley James. Not a mom or a wife just who she had been before her life took the turns it did and the years of her relationship wearing her out emotionally and mentally. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted a break from it all until right now.

Ever since the first tour she did all those years ago her hunger and desire for it never went away it simply lingered in the back of her mind. Knowing she could be honest she continued to allow her mind to wander. Haley had regretted it. Leaving the tour back then. All over Nathan and his endless insecurity. Over her and Chris's one single kiss caused him to question everything. Yet we were in the position we were in today because of him. And his lack of good judgement and unwillingness to resist temptation. Chris and I's friendship died down a lot after that. It's only been in these pasts few years that we've reconnected and found a level of comfort in the each other.

She loved hearing his stories of life on the road. The fan encounters, the bonding with the crew, the endless memories made. Her life had become boring full of structure and routine. She barely recognized herself anymore. Any conversation she had with people these days consisted of the same two people. Nathan and Jamie. And just questions of their relationship and where it was going and how things were being handled. It was exhausting to keep up this image of a put together family. When all Haley wanted was to keep alive the person she lost. Herself.

Taking a breath. At the sound of knocking at the door. Haley left the folder containing the papers on her coffee table. Getting off the couch she headed straight for the door.

Jamie rushing inside. Wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I missed you momma." Jamie said. Looking up at her. With love and admiration in his eyes. Letting go of her. Minutes later.

Taking a breath. Before she responded. "Me Too." she said. Hopeful that he didn't catch her lack of enthusiasm. Moving steps away to add some distance between them.

"Me and daddy had a guy's night it was so fun." Jamie said. Glancing over at his father.

"We both really needed that time together." "I'll see you next week." "And then the Scott Men only camping trip during the weekend." Nathan said. Smiling up at him.

"I cannot wait it's going to be so cool." "I have all the supplies packed and ready to go." Jamie said. Smiling back at his father.

"I love you so much Jamie." Nathan said. Leaning over hugging his son.

"I love you too daddy." Jamie said back to him. The smile on his face never leaving.

The hug ending minutes later. Haley looked up at Jamie. And started to speak. "You go get your backpack and put your lunch for school away and I'll let you know when it's time to leave." Haley said.

"I'll go right now." Jamie said. As he ran up the stairs. Nathan smiling at the sight of him.

"That is one happy little boy." Nathan said. Looking to Haley.

Once she heard the close of his bedroom door. Haley turned to Nathan. Walking over to the coffee table picking up the folder containing the information for the tour. Holding it close to her as she looked up at him. And began to speak.

"Before you go there is something I need to talk to you about." Haley said to him.

"Alright go right ahead." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I got this offer from Chris Keller to go on tour with him and his band for a year." "It's a once in a lifetime." "Cannot miss opportunity." "I've been thinking it over." "I met with him yesterday." "And he said the minute this came together he thought of me and the incredible time we had together the first time around." "We make such heart tugging, beautiful music together." "Before I gave him an answer I figured I would run it past you." "See you what you think." Haley said. Looking up at Nathan.

Nathan stared at her. Gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

Once he was able to he started to speak. "You can't be serious." "You have been going on and on about me and my lack of this and that now you're talking about disappearing on some music tour with a man who has feelings for you." "Who's history with you almost broke up our marriage." "And an entire year." "That is a lot of time." "Obviously there is a part of you that wants to go." "Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up to me at all." "Honestly Haley I don't know who you are or what you're going through but this woman in front of me is not my wife." Nathan said. As he began to walk towards the door.

"So, what if I've thought about it." "The idea of being anything else but this shell of who I've become sounds pretty damn amazing." "I don't exist in this home Nathan in this marriage." "You've gotten your chance to make your mistakes and I've stood by you through them why can't you do the same for me!" Haley yelled at him.

Nathan turned back around and looked at her. "I've never made the mistakes your claiming Carrie wanted me and practically threw herself at me every single chance she got." "If I was a different man." "Or the person I was before we met." "There would have been no question of whether or not I would have acted on my impulses." "The difference is I fell in love you." "Your love and belief changed me into the better man and husband I became." "And showed me that I wouldn't make my father's mistakes." "I've been walking on egg shells ever since this entire situation happened." "6 months of you making it seem like I never changed at all as if the 17-year-old boy you knew never grew up." "I've allowed you to feel anything you need to yell and lash out at me because when you love someone you can do that." "And know that they will love you anyway." "I've been fighting for us with every breath I have." "Now you tell me this."

"You think and really imagine what your life will look like if you go on that tour whenever you got back this house would simply be here because it would no longer be a home but a crime scene of what our marriage was." "I won't let you break our son's heart." "You decide and let me know right away."

Nathan said. Staring into her eyes. Before he looked away.

Calling out to Jamie. The young boy racing down the steps.

"I'm taking you to school today buddy." Nathan said with a smile.

"But I thought momma was taking me." Jamie said. Looking towards his mother.

"She was but she has some thinking to do and It's on my way to work." "Let's get going." Nathan said to him.

"I'll be right there daddy." Jamie said. Walking down the stairs slowly. Going up to his mother. Hugging her goodbye.

"I love you momma." Jamie said to her.

"I love you too Jimmy Jam." Haley said. Hugging him back. Watching as he walked out the front door.

Nathan coming back minutes later. To lock up. Looking over at Haley. They're eyes locking on each other for a minute.

"Goodbye Haley." He said. Turning his back to her. As he began to walk back out the door.

"Nathan." "I'm." Haley voice breaks with emotion. She looks away. Watching him leave the home. The sound of the car driving out of the driveway minutes later fills her ears. Tears fall from her eyes. The tour folder with the information falling from her hands.

…

 **Author's Note: I am so humbled by the support from all of you. And I look forward to reading your reviews so be sure to let me know what you think. Haley is definitely going through issues right now of her identity and where the status with her relationship lies. But Nathan's words did affect her. This Is the first glimpse of emotion we've seen in her so far. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For Him**

 **Chapter 5**

 _What is going to make you happy.?_

Hours Later

"You have all the fun you want little man." "Daddy and I will be right out here." Brooke said. Closing the door slowly. Turning back to Nathan.

Sitting down next to him on the couch. "I'm still trying to process that entire conversation you told me the both of you had." "I'm sure once she thinks it over she'll realize what the right choice is and want to fix things with you and keep being a family with Jamie." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"But what if she doesn't.?" "She is pulling away from us." "I can feel it Brooke." "There is something out there that she's searching for." "This life isn't enough for her she wants to go." "She's buying time before she tells me I don't know how to live my life without her." Nathan said. With tears in his eyes. Taking a breath.

Brooke put her hand in his. Looking up at him. "The Haley we both know and love wouldn't leave her family behind." "You both could take some time away alone we could all take turns watching over Jamie." "You can rebuild your relationship and be happier than ever." "You've fought for her." "When she's done nothing, but push you away." "You love her so much and that doesn't amount to nothing." "No matter what happens you have us to get you through it." Brooke said. Leaning over hugging him.

"Thank you." Nathan said. Emotion thick in her voice. Hugging her back.

The door to the guest room. Opening slowly. The hug ending as Nathan and Brooke pulled apart. Jamie looking up at them. Walking over to Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke can make cookies.?" Jamie asked with a smile.

Brooke turned to Nathan with a smile. "Of course, we can little man."

Brooke said. Getting up taking his hand. The two friends walking over to the kitchen.

Nathan falling behind them.

…

"Excuse me you look a lot like my best friend Haley James Scott." Lucas said. Looking over at her.

"We always meet at the River court when we have our heart to heart talks." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"I thought we were just here to catch up with each other." Haley said. Looking to him.

"Hales we've been friends for years and But Nathan is my brother and I can't support you if you end up deciding to go on tour I know that you're dealing with problems of your own none of that is going to get better by leaving if anything it will get worse." "With everything we've all gone through losing each other is never supposed to happen." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"So, you're on his side that is great to know." "Why did you bother inviting me out here just to add to what's going on." "I already have Brooke, Nathan, and now you judging me I'm trying to keep it together no matter what I do none of it matters because all anyone can focus on is what I might do as if it's so wrong that I want to find myself again and be happy feel alive like my thoughts and feelings matter."

Haley stormed off into the direction of her car.

"Haley wait!" Lucas yelled.

"Don't follow me!" Haley yelled back at him.

As she started her car and began to drive. A text popping up on her phone.

Parking on the side of the street. Haley stopped and read it.

 _Brooke is keeping Jamie for the night. And she said she would take him to school in the morning. Which means we have the night to ourselves. I would really like to meet up and talk without interruptions and just really be honest with each other._

 _If you're interested meet me at the cabin where I asked you to marry me for the second time._

 _Love Nathan_

Haley took a breath and started the car again. Driving into the night.

Arriving at the cabin in a matter of hours. Getting out parking her car. Next to his. As she began to walk up the stairs.

Haley put her hand on the knob turning it slowly. Opening it. Looking around. Walking farther inside the room. Closing it behind her.

Her eyes scanning the room while she looked for him. Hearing footsteps she turned her head. Looking up the sight of him here in their sacred ground. Where promises of love, happiness, and the future were made.

"I'm here." She said softly. Looking into his eyes.

"Your cold come here." He said. Wrapping his coat around her. She had been freezing. The sudden warmth of his coat was comforting.

"Let's sit down." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes. Taking her hand. Haley didn't pull away. As he led her into the living room.

The couple walked inside. Sitting down next to each other.

Nathan letting go of her hand. Looking up at her.

"I love you Hales." "You changed my life" "In every way for the better." "I want to fix us and help you I've done everything I could think of to reach out to you." "But nothing I've done is working." "So, all I have left to give you is myself." "We are going to talk and leave nothing unsaid." "We need to reconnect as a family we are the strongest that way." "I miss my wife." "And Jamie misses his mother." "Baby please talk to me." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

Haley looked away from him. Unshed tears burning her eyes. As she looked up at him. And started to break. "I tried to be okay." "I'm so broken." "I don't know what to do." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Let me put you back together." Nathan said. Putting his hand in hers.

Haley took his face in her hands. Leaning over kissing him.

"I love you too." Haley said. With tears in her eyes.

Nathan wiped her tears. "I'm going to take care of you." "Anything and everything you need." "You and Jamie are my life." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. As he took her in his arms.

Haley wrapping her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs. She placed kisses all over him. Making it to their room. Once they were inside Haley tore off his shirt. Nathan removing her t shirt. Hearing it hit the floor. She smiles into the kiss. As he lays her down on the bed.

"So, sexy my husband." She said. Looking into his eyes. Her body reacting to his touch. He unbuttons her jeans. She gets out of them. The remainder of their clothing fall to the floor. In different areas of the room.

Feelings of want, desire and love begin to talk over the couple. As the gap between them closes.

Placing kisses all over her. Covering every inch of bare of skin, he could reach. Running his fingers over her newest tattoo. _Always and Forever_. He leaned kissing it. Causing her to gasp. As she faced him again.

"I'm yours." She said. Taking his hand. Turning out the lights. Her heart racing. He leaned over reconnecting their lips.

"Nathan." she said softly in his ear. Biting her lip. Digging her fingers into him.

The ringing of a cellphone. Causing them to pause. Catching their breathes.

Nathan reaching for his phone. Picking it up putting it to his ear. As he started to speak.

"Hi Jamie." Nathan said. A smile coming across his face.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**For Him**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Gave you every piece of me_

 _All I gave you is gone_

 _Thought we built a dynasty_

 _Forever couldn't break._

 _It all fell down._

It's moments like this I've missed. The quiet and unspoken silence. Because there is nothing that needs to be said. I missed him so much I could barely express half of what I felt. He's always been the one able to make everything okay. I've never been more in love with him. It was never about that. Lacking in love, respect, understanding, He's been my best friend and my safe place since we fell in love all those years ago.

The Carrie situation just brought it back for me the insecurity in the back of mind with Nathan and other women. His vast experiences with them compared to my single experience being with only him. Which is something that is very embarrassing to admit after all this time. Considering everything Nathan has done to convince me that it isn't important and never mattered. If I could keep last night from ending I would of because being in that moment with Nathan felt so right I wanted to forget the rest of it. But I can't not even if I tried.

Leaning over kissing him. I get out of bed and grab my phone.

Walk out of our room. Through the hallway and down the stairs. Turning the knob to the guest room. Closing the door behind me. Sitting down on the bed. Put the phone to my ear as I start to talk.

"Chris, I know you've been needing an answer and I've been needing time to think things over which I appreciate." "The fact that you even thought of me means a lot." "And I've made my decision." Haley said.

….

Jamie had called to say goodnight it was so cute he told me all the fun he was having with aunt Brooke. Which I'm so thankful for she truly loves and cares for him. Along with his uncle Lucas who has been the greatest brother through this darkest time in my life yet. Listening to me, offering his advice, letting me stay there for as long as I need I couldn't have gotten through any of this without him. And his Peyton who's been a sounding board for me and given Jamie a way to express himself through sketching and music. My friends are my family and I need them more than they know.

Last night was a breakthrough for us we have a long way to go. But I have hope that it was the beginning of a fresh start for us. I want and are more than willing to get help for our relationship. Anything she needs to feel safe, heard, and understood. She is my world. I love her none of this matters without her.

Nathan got up not seeing Haley next to him. Wasn't surprising she always got up before he did. He went to the bathroom and showered sometime later got out and dressed before he left the bedroom. Going through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hales!." he called out to her. Looking around the living room. Then the kitchen. Not seeing her. He walks into the guest room. A wave of relief running through him. At the sight of her.

She looked up at him. Getting up from her chair.

"Hales didn't you hear me calling me you.?" Nathan asked her.

Haley got up from her chair. Looking back at him. Taking a breath before she spoke.

"I did I just couldn't face you yet." Haley said.

"What do you mean you couldn't face me.?" "What's going on.?" Nathan asked her.

Haley wrapped her arms around him tightly. Closing her eyes. Letting him go minutes later. Leaning over kissing him. The two eventually separating.

"Hales what is it.?" Nathan asked her. Looking into her eyes.

Haley handed him two envelopes. One with his name on it. The other with Jamie's name. Written neatly on the front of it.

"Nathan, I love you and I love Jamie." "But I have to go."

Haley said. Looking up at him. With tears in her eyes.

"This is about me." "And what I need to do for myself." Haley said to him.

…

 **Author's Note: Their story doesn't end here. Stay tuned. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For Him**

 **Chapter 7**

"If I don't go I will resent you and this life we built together because I wasn't able to fulfill my dream." "I know you probably won't understand that but it's the truth." "I gave it up for you before and I won't do it again I can't." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"That is all you care about and all you can see." "Your wants and needs." "As if you're the only one who gave up on dreams and hopes don't you think I had places I wanted to go and things I wanted to do." "But once we got married that became my priority you and Jamie became my reason for everything." "There is no changing your mind." "Don't use me and our son as an excuse." "You want an out admit that Haley!" Nathan yelled into her eyes.

"Yes, fine I'm bored! Day after day of routine and structure!" "I can't breathe in this life in that house!" "I need more I need excitement, adventure, to feel the rush of the crowd, the anticipation of where I'll wake up next!" "These years have drained every ounce of life and fight in me." "I'm drowning and I can't stay here otherwise I will lose my mind does that make you feel better!" "You got your honesty!' Haley yelled back at him. Wiping her eyes.

"No, it doesn't make me feel better." "This isn't about you or me." "It's about Jamie!" "What is your letter going to do!" "You're going to be gone!" Nathan yelled. Staring back at her.

"I want to see him before I go." Haley said. Staring back at Nathan.

"No, it will make it worse." Nathan said in response.

"Nate please I want to see him and hug him before I leave." Haley said.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a breath. Looking back at her.

"Fine but not make promises to him you don't plan to keep." Nathan said. As he walked out of the bedroom and went out the front door.

With the letters in his Hand. Haley followed behind him.

Going out to the car. Getting inside sitting in the passenger's seat.

Closing it behind it her. While Nathan began to drive.

The couple arriving back in Tree Hill hours later.

Nathan parking the car in the driveway. The front door opening slowly Jamie having already been home for some time. Ran outside to meet his father.

Nathan finding a smile to put on his face. As he got out of his car.

"Hey my boy." Nathan said. Leaning down hugging him tightly.

"Me and aunt Brooke ate ice cream and went night swimming and watch scary movies." Jamie said. Smiling with happiness.

"I'm so glad to hear that." "Momma has to talk to you." "I'm going to be right here afterwards okay." Nathan said to him.

Haley took Jamie's hand in hers. Walking with him over to her car.

Looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

"I'm going to be going away for a while about a year to go do my music with a friend of mine and his band." "I'm going to be really busy performing and traveling around the world." "And we aren't going to be able to see each other." Haley said.

"But why can't I go too and daddy.?" Jamie asked her.

"Because I have to go alone." Haley said to him.

"Don't you love me and daddy anymore.?" Jamie asked. His eyes filling with tears.

Haley taking a breath. Unshed tears burning her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course, I do that has nothing to do with this Jimmy Jam." Haley said to him.

"No, you don't if you did you wouldn't leave us." Jamie said in response.

Letting go of her hand. As he ran away from her. Up to his father.

"Jamie!" Haley called out to him. Jamie didn't look back at her.

Haley went into the house. And packed her things quickly. Getting back outside some time later. Putting her suitcases in the car. Taking one last look at Nathan and Jamie. Before she drove away.

….

The tour was a success the fans were ecstatic and the performances the concerts sold out everything went better than anyone expected. Chris and the other members of the band were notified of a chance to extend the tour and they all agreed. Opening them up to more countries and concerts, fan events, and bonding with each other. Time flew by and everyone's fame soared. Eventually the tour ended. Haley returning back to Tree Hill.

It was now 4 years later and nothing was how Haley left it.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**For Him**

 **Chapter 8**

Looking around town I notice the changes that have been made. New homes and buildings. Which are an obvious reminder to how long it's been since I've stepped foot in Tree Hill. The paparazzi along with fans have amped up so much. I feel like a completely new person. When I go out and get recognized people tell me how much my songs have helped, inspired, or just made them happy. During a time where they were going through something incredibly difficult. And that makes me feel good. As if everything I sacrificed was worth it.

I needed to find myself and get away. Now being back here feels familiar yet foreigner. The person I was when I left isn't who I am these days. Driving into my old neighborhood. Passing by the houses I used to visit with the people I was closest too. Comes into view and it sends an ache of pain to my chest. I have to look away driving faster than normal.

When my eyes land on the home Nathan and I used to share. Which now belonged to a new family. Nathan ended up selling the house six months after I left. Nathan and Jamie live in another house somewhere in town. Glancing over at my wedding ring that was still in the same place on my hand. Nathan and I haven't seen each other since I left. When the tour got extended I got new divorce papers drawn up I signed them and then sent them to him to sign. It took him an entire year to sign those papers. And return them to his lawyer.

I felt my heart literally shatter inside me. The day my lawyer called and informed me that the divorce was final which happened a few months later.

I haven't been able to take off my ring though. It's over I know that. Driving into the driveway of the home I had bought. When I knew I would be coming back. It felt so weird to be walking into a home I would be living in by myself. Living alone wasn't something I had ever done. I knew in time I would get used to it. It's just everything else I couldn't take in.

Haley thought to herself. Grabbing her suitcases from her car. As she went into her home. Eventually bringing inside all of her belongings. Taking a breath. While she looked around the house. An old picture of herself, Nathan, and Jamie. Put on her shelf in the living room. Looking up at it she felt tears well up in her eyes.

…

"Jamie Scott, you have 5 minutes left and then I'm out of here!" Nathan called out to him up the stairs. A smile coming to his face at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm here dad." "I got my homework done, and my uniform for junior leagues is ready for later." "Ms. Lauren still has my picture up in the hallway." "It's been weeks since the art show." Jamie said. Looking up at his father.

"I'm not surprised at all." "Your talent for drawing has really grown." "I'm one proud dad and that goes for everything you do." "I'll always be in the audience cheering you on." Nathan said to him.

"I know I love you for that." Jamie said in response.

"I love you too buddy." Nathan said to him.

Glancing down at his phone. "Okay we have time for me to drop you off then race into work." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"You know if I was able to drive I could take you to work and myself to school." Jamie said. Smiling at him.

"Nice try Jamie Scott." "We'll revisit this talk in 8 years." Nathan said. Laughing shaking his head. As the father and son went out the door. Getting into the car. Nathan driving away. Minutes later.

…

"God seeing that smile on your face never gets old." Brooke said. Leaning over kissing him.

"You are a huge cause of the happiness behind it." "I'll pick you up after work and then we can head to dinner afterwards we can come home and keep celebrating." Lucas said. Leaning over kissing her again.

"Last night, this morning." "Someone has been feeling extra romantic lately." Brooke said. Smiling up at him.

As he caressed her face with his hand. "Being in love will do that to you." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

"We're the power couple we were meant to be." "Me and my line and your novels." "I'm anticipating what comes next." Brooke said.

"I'm off to my publisher." "And I'll give you a ride to work."

Lucas said. Taking her hand in his.

"Thanks boyfriend." She said. Smiling at him

Feeling his hands on her body. Causes her to bury her face his chest.

"I mean fiancée." She said. Leaning over kissing him.

The couple walk out the door hand and hand.

…

Nathan waved goodbye to Jamie. Driving away from the school drop-off zone. Spending a few minutes getting himself prepared to walk into work. Switching the radio stations with his free hand. Adjusting his tie. He couldn't keep using the fact that he was raising his son alone as an excuse as to why he's been late.

His job pays the bills and gives him a place to go. But is it what he saw himself doing with his life. Not at all. He's learned through life's changes. That there are times you need to do what's needed to survive and focus on yourself and your happiness later. His son was his happiness. These past few years. Have been filled to the rim of an agony he hadn't experienced before. Being almost 30 now I felt so much older. Stress and worry has chipped apart at my soul.

My boy. Has kept me breathing. I put away all the pictures containing her inside them. A glimpse of her face sends me into a state of numbness. My heart has become cold. The bitterness inside me is growing. I looked in the mirror recently and thought I saw my father.

The Nathan Scott people remember. Doesn't exist anymore.

….

 **Author's Note: Much more to come. Nathan has not and is not dating anyone. Keep your reviews coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For Him**

 **Chapter 9**

"Nathan You've been working none stop since you got this job." "You are one of the best people I have on my team." "I care about you and your wellbeing outside of this office which is why I'm telling you to take a vacation to recharge and get some time away from here spend some quality time with your family and that son of yours." "You have the paid time off available take it soon alright." "I don't want you burning out on me." The boss said. Looking up at Nathan.

"I'm fine really but if you think I need to take some days off I'll do it." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"Alright now get out here and go home." The boss said.

Nathan thanked him for his concern before he left the office. Walking down the stairs then out the exit doors. Getting into his car. He took a breath. Looking at himself in the mirror. He knew his boss was right any minute he wasn't with Jamie he was working. Being one of the last people to leave his desk. It happened over time. Right after Haley left after he had made sure Jamie had eaten dinner and done his homework and was fast asleep he would lay in his bed and stare up at the ceiling. Memories of their life together would flash in front of his eyes. Making it almost impossible for him to sleep.

Which was when he started to spend his nights working on anything he could think of instead. Running on nothing but caffeine in the morning and sleeping pills when he could barely keep his eyes open was how he it made it through his days and weeks until Lucas called him out on it. Brooke and Peyton voiced their concerns and worry about me. Forcing me to take a look at how my life was spiraling. And it was my most vulnerable and difficult time.

I wouldn't have been able to put one foot in front of the other if it hadn't of been for the three of them and Jamie. My beautiful boy. He has no idea how bad things had gotten and I've done everything I can to shield him from my pain and make things okay for him. Which has worked he's strong, talented, loving, smart and a friend to anyone who needs it. We couldn't be closer I cherish and value my relationship with him. At only 8 years old his heart has been broken and I know that nothing I say or do can change that.

Nathan started his car and began to drive around town. Wanting to kill time before he went to pick up Jamie from school.

Brooke and Peyton were out doing some shopping. Enjoying the gap of free time, they had on their lunch break. "I've put together different music playlist for the wedding and you need to come over and hear it." "So, I have a better picture of the soundtrack you're going for. Peyton said. Looking up to Brooke.

"I'll do that later on this week." "I really appreciate your help P Sawyer we've been able to keep the wedding planning under wraps and that's exactly what we want for this day to be a private and personal celebration of our love." "The wedding is months away but it still feels unreal that it's actually happening." Brooke said. Smiling glancing down at her engagement ring.

Peyton glanced down at her phone and looked back at Brooke.

"I don't like that face what is it.?" Brooke asked. Looking up at her best friend.

"I just got a SOS text from Lucas." "Let's pay and leave right away." Peyton said. Looking back at her.

"I have the bags you get ready to barrel our way to the front of the line." Brooke said. As she took Peyton's arm in hers.

The longtime friends. Were able to make it out of the store and back into the car some time later. Brooke driving the car pushing her foot heavily on the gas pedal. While Peyton told her where to go.

Once they arrived Peyton and Brooke went through the doors. Their focus to find Lucas. Which they did seconds later. Sitting down next to him. As he looked at them and started to speak.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone you had to see it for yourselves." "Look who is back in town." Lucas said. His gaze straight forward.

"Oh, hell no!" Brooke said. Louder than expected. Lucas putting his hand in hers.

"I can't believe she would show her face here." Peyton said. Shaking her head.

"In my mother's café where she knows we would see her." "She's a stranger to us all and after everything she's caused I will not have her bringing anymore pain and misery to them." "I'm going over there." Lucas said. As he got up.

Brooke walking hand and hand with Lucas. While Peyton followed behind them.

Haley looked at them. With a smile on her face.

"I take it the three of you are the welcome wagon." "I didn't realize it took three people to gift a basket of basic shit then again." "The three of you sure love to share." Haley said. Staring them up and down. Taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"We're not going to do this here." "Let's take this somewhere the entire neighborhood isn't listening." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I want to smack that smug look off her face so bad." Brooke said. Looking to Lucas.

"Let's not get physical we have enough to deal with right now." Lucas said. Holding her hand securely as the couple walked out the café.

Peyton closing the door behind them. As the three friends looked at her.

"What is your problem.?" "You've all moved on." "Why the death stares.?" Haley asked. Looking to them.

"You left, you went on that damn tour and never looked back!" "It was supposed to be for a year!" "Then it turned into much longer than that." "Now you come back here and think we're going to act like nothing ever happened.!." Lucas yelled at her.

"Do you have any idea what you put Nathan and Jamie through from the looks of it you don't care either way I'm surprised you and Victoria aren't the best of friends by now." "Both of you are heartless, cold, bitches." "Who don't care at all of the pain you cause your children." "You had everything you could ever need a husband who loved you, a child who looked up to and loved you with no condition." "And you had friends." "None of it was good enough for you." "I feel sorry for you and I've pitied you for so long now." "But I am done." Brooke said. Walking away from her.

"I grew up without my mom so I know the sadness and feeling of being left behind that Jamie felt and feels every single day." "The difference is my mom had no choice because she died." "It was all your choice." "He will never forgive you and because of your abandonment he will grow thinking that is how he should be treated." "You never deserved to be his mother and the most heart-breaking part of this is that the little boy you left is still there and he loves you." "Even if you barely thought of him at all." Peyton said. Walking away from Haley standing by Brooke.

"It was me who had to help my brother put his life back together." "Who took care of Jamie." "Helped them move." "Having to witness firsthand the pain, destruction, and aftermath of your choices." "There were days that were so dark and empty I couldn't begin my day until I heard his voice which reassured to me that he was still alive." "You and Dan have much more in common than you ever thought." "But just like me." "Jamie will fine without you." "We have and will continue to make sure of that." Lucas said.

Walking away from Haley. The three friends leaving at the same time. Getting back into the car. Driving away minutes later.

Haley closing her eyes the coffee cup from her hands. She reopened them. Tears falling from her eyes. As she got back inside her car.

….

"You give me a call after your done and I'll pick you up." Nathan said. Looking to Jamie.

"I will." "Bye dad." Jamie said. Watching his father drive out of the River court parking lot.

"Since I won the last game you go first this time Chuck." Jamie said. Passing his friend, the basketball.

"I told you just got lucky." "I had on new shoes so it doesn't count." Chuck said. Looking back at him.

"Whatever you say." Jamie said in response.

"I'll play the winner." Andre said. Looking to his friends.

"Good luck Jamie!" Madison said. Waving at him. From the bleachers. With a smile.

The friends played for some time. A few hours later the game was over.

"Ice cream at my house!" Andre said. As they all started to walk home.

"Jamie!" A voice called out to him.

The other kids turning around. Causing him to look too.

Jamie frozen were he stood. Looking up.

"Jimmy Jam look at you." "I've missed you a lot." Haley said. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your thoughts, and comments, I look forward to reading every single one of them. The feedback for this story had been incredible. There is no third party involved with Nathan and Haley. I love these characters, their flawed and real. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**For Him**

 **Chapter 10**

Jamie turned from her and looked up at his friends. Who were buzzing with questions. "Who is that.?" He heard one of them ask.

"My mom." Jamie said softly. As he started to run home.

"I can't go to your house I have to go." Jamie said.

Jamie ignored the calls to his name he heard. Running from the River court to his home. Which took half an hour. His hand turning the knob of the front door. Opening it quickly. Looking up to see members of his family already there. His dad sitting in the living room.

"Dad." Jamie called out to him. Catching his breath. As he sat down next to him.

"Jamie's what's wrong.?" Nathan asked. Seeing the obvious distress and pain on his son's face.

"I saw mom." He said. His voice quiet and shaky.

Nathan looked away trying to keep his composure. Looking back to Jamie. As he started to speak.

"I now know she's in town uncle Lucas, aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton. Just got finished telling me about their encounter with your mother." "What I want to know where you saw her and what happened." Nathan said. Looking into his son's eyes.

"Me and my friends had finished our game and were on the way to Andre's house from the River court." "Then I heard someone calling my name and ignored it at first until everyone else turned around and stopped walking." "Then I turned and saw her." "She called me Jimmy Jam like she used to and said she missed me a lot." Jamie said. Looking back at his father.

"I'm going to take care of this she can't just pop up where you and confront you." "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that." "It's going to be okay." Nathan said. Leaning over hugging him.

Jamie hugged him back. "But daddy who's going to protect you.?" Jamie asked. Looking into his father's eyes.

It was in that moment Nathan realized that as much as he had tried Jamie had been able to see to a certain extent the pain he had wanted to conceal. And wanted to shield his father from it just as much.

"I don't want you worrying about me." "I'm the dad I take care of you." Nathan said to him.

"We take care of each other." Jamie said in response.

Nathan felt tears well up in his eyes. As he felt Jamie's arms wrap around him again.

"We do and that will never change." Nathan said. Hugging him again. Before he let him go. Getting up at the sound of knocking at the door.

Brooke took Nathan's seat wrapping her around Jamie.

"We take care of you and your daddy." "The both of you are family." "That is what you do for people you love." Brooke said to him.

Nathan opened the door slowly completely taken aback at who was on the other side. Looking up at him.

"Haley." He said. Shock in his voice.

"Nathan." Haley said softly.

"Why are you here!" Brooke yelled. As she started to get up.

"You shouldn't be here you decided this life wasn't for you a long time ago." Peyton said. Staring back at her.

"Enough we can't do this here Jamie is in the room." Lucas said. Looking to them.

"You're right there are things that I need to say and Jamie can't be here to hear it." "Can you and Brooke take Jamie over to your house for the night.?" Nathan asked. Turning to Lucas.

"Of course, we can." "Come on J Luke." Lucas said. Extending his hand to the boy who took it. Brooke took his other hand. And the three of them went out the back door.

"Let me know if you need anything." Peyton said. Looking to Nathan.

"I will and thank you." Nathan said. Looking back at Peyton.

Who went out the door minutes later.

"What could you possibly want now!" Nathan yelled at her.

Haley took a breath. Unable to keep a handle on her emotions.

Looking up at him. As she spoke.

"Every single person I've come in contact with from my past has done nothing but yell and scream at me saying how horrible I am and how I shouldn't have come back." "That I never deserved either you or Jamie and I'm sick of it!" "I did what I had to do for myself." "To keep some control over my life." "And I shouldn't feel guilty about that." "You don't think I have regrets." "That I wish I would have done things differently." "As if it wasn't killing me." "That I didn't miss you every single day." "Not being there for Jamie." "Missing out on so many moments of him growing up." "Knowing I was breaking your heart." Haley said. Looking up at him. With tears in her eyes.

"Damn it Haley you're not going to do this." "What do you want from me!" "I did everything I could possibly do to give you the happiest life possible and then you leave us and expect me to what exactly hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay I won't do that!" "You destroyed me!" "I couldn't sleep, I could barely get out of bed some days!" "I wanted to stop feeling all together the pain crippled me!" "I loved you so much!" "And Jamie was heartbroken! it took months for him to him to be okay." "You have yet to apologize and give me reasons that actually make sense because this person in front of me isn't worth my time, effort, or my heart." "It hurts to much loving you is too hard." "And I won't put my son through that again." Nathan said. Looking away from her. Unshed tears burning his eyes.

"I made a mistake Nathan!" "How many times to do I have to go through this!" "I love you." "I've never stopped loving you." "But we grew up Nate." "We changed we aren't those love-struck teenagers anymore." "I needed more I had to see what life was like without the labels of wife and mother smothering me." Haley said back to him.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**For Him**

 **Chapter 11**

 _"If you could go back and just change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing? Just one moment. One moment that you've always wanted back."_

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes as she spoke. "The night before I left I knew what I was going to do." "Being there with you at the cabin." "Felt so right like for the first time in so long we were connected and happy." "I wanted that to last so much." "I remember waking up in the morning and feeling so in love with you I wanted to cry." "You were trying so hard for us." "And all you were asking for was that back." Haley said.

"I don't know what else to say." "I'm so exhausted I'm emotionally, mentally, I think I've done everything I can do." "I've fought for us." "Over and over again none of it gets anywhere and I need to find some peace and closure with this."

Nathan said. Looking to her.

Haley felt sick she was losing him and he wasn't fighting for her anymore. The thought of living the rest of her life without him wasn't something she could imagine.

"Nathan do you remember when you said you would do anything and everything for me and our family.?" Haley said. Looking up at him.

Nathan looked back at her. "Why are you bringing this up now.?" Nathan asked her.

"Because I can't lose you." "I was wrong." "None of it mattered without you." "I missed you ever second." "I'm in love with you." "I regret hurting you and Jamie and I want to fix it." "I need you and him." "I'm willing to do anything it takes to gain back your trust and a place in both your lives." "I know what I've done is unforgiveable." "Is there no part of you that would want to try and rebuild a life together.?" Haley asked. Looking into his eyes.

Nathan looked back at her. His heart conflicted. So much had gone on. The hurt, pain, time. It was too much. He couldn't go back.

But there was a part of him. That felt touched and effected by her words. And he hated that. The part of him that wanted to even be open to the possibility. Made him question who he would be doing this for. Himself or Jamie.

"I can't risk this life that I've built." "The stability and family that was created." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley took a breath. Wiping her eyes. "You fought for us." "For me." "My mistakes, selfishness, want to recapture a life I thought I wanted ruined everything that was ever important to me." "You are the love of my life." "My life began when I fell in love with you and I've never been the same."

"You are worth putting myself out there for whether it amounts to nothing at least I know that you know the truth." "There is no one else in this entire world for me but you." "Don't give me an answer yet." "Let me show you the woman I've become then when you're ready." "Tell me how you feel." "I will fight for you and Jamie for the rest of my life." "My heart was always here because that was where the two of you were." "I'm yours until my last breath." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

Nathan looked back at her. Taking a breath. As he started to speak.

…

 **Author's Note: There are moments we never forget and always remember. Is it too late.? Is everything she's put them through beyond repair.? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**For Him**

 **Chapter 12**

Nathan looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"From the minute, you've been back in town." "You've made this entire situation about yourself." "And that assures to me that your thoughts and views on the whole thing have not changed." "If this was 4 years ago I would have given anything to hear those words from you." "But you've torn us apart any possibility of us being anything to each other feels wrong." "I've become a different person after all of this." "The life that has been built means everything to me." "I've held it together for so long and will continue to do so." "I cannot hold on to this anger, pain, resentment any longer." "I loved you and took care of you." "" "My head is spinning; my heart has never recovered." "I need to let this go." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Nathan, I'm in love with you." "I'm not giving up on you or us." Haley said. Her voice breaking with emotion. Looking back at him.

The front door to the home opened with a bang. Startling the both of them as Jamie rushed inside. Brooke coming in after him. Staying by the door. As Jamie from his father to his mother. Then locked eyes with Haley. The silence in the room. Broken at the sound of Jamie's voice.

"Our last memory was you telling me that you were leaving." "I was four and I waited for you." "My birthdays, holidays, I looked at the door." "I checked the phone every day, wondering if I missed your call." "I read that letter the day I got it then tore it into pieces and threw it away." "You let go of my hand and you drove away." "You said of course I love you." "If that was true you would have stayed here." "You missed everything." "I used to write you letters." "Telling you what was happening sending them to random addresses because I didn't know yours." "I used to watch old home videos just to remember what you looked like and what your voice sounded like." "We have our family now and you're not a part of it." "I don't love you anymore." "I'm not waiting anymore." "How does it feel momma.?" Jamie said. Wiping his eyes. Running away up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Jamie." Nathan said. As he went after him.

Haley wiped her eyes. Attempting to catch her breath.

"Congratulations You've broken their hearts all over again." "You can leave now." "That is what you do best." Brooke said. Looking to her.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**For Him**

 **Chapter 13**

Haley took a breath. Ignoring Brooke's comment and went home.

Nathan looked over at Jamie. Holding him in his arms as he spoke.

"I know that was hard telling her all of that." "But it's good you were honest she needed to know how you felt." Nathan said to him.

"What was taking so long.?" Jamie asked. Looking to his father.

"We were talking about things that have needed to be said for a long time." "And now things will be getting back to how things were before this happened." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Just me and you and aunt Brooke, aunt Peyton, and uncle Lucas." Jamie said. Looking back at his father.

"That's right." Nathan said in response.

"Uncle Lucas loves aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton." Jamie said.

"When of course he does he's marrying aunt Brooke and him and Peyton are friends." Nathan said to Jamie.

Jamie shook his head and spoke again.

"No dad uncle loves aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton the way you used to love momma." Jamie said. Looking back at his dad.

"Alright I think you've had enough excitement for today." Nathan said. As he started to get up.

"Aunt Brooke brought over dinner for us." "We'll have dinner, you'll do your homework, then time for bed." Nathan said. Looking to his son.

"Sounds like a plan dad." Jamie said.

"We can invite aunt Brooke to stay for dinner if you want." Nathan said. As he started to walk towards the door.

"Yea she has funny stories." Jamie said.

Hearing a knock at the door.

Nathan looked up and went to answer it. "Hold on Jamie." Nathan said. Walking to the bedroom door opening it slowly.

Surprised to see who was looking back at him.

"Haley what is it.?" Nathan asked. Unsure of where this was going.

"I have something to give to Jamie." "Can I come in and give it to him.?" Haley asked.

"I can ask him and see what he wants to do." Nathan said.

"I would appreciate that." Haley said to him.

Nathan went back inside and asked Jamie his mother's request.

Coming back out minutes later.

Nathan took a breath before he answered.

Looking back at Haley.

"He said you can come in and give him what you have." Nathan said to her.

"Thank you." Haley said. As she walked inside his Jamie's room.

The bedroom door closing seconds later. Nathan remaining close by.

Haley smiled at the sight of him. He had grown and was truly becoming his own person. She had regretted the years she missed out on.

"I have my own letters." "One for every year I was away." "It's time for you to have them." "I do love you Jamie." "And I just wanted you to know that you were always on my mind." Haley said. Looking to him.

After placing down the box of letters she left the room. Then the house. Jamie left the box sitting there.

It wasn't until days later. That his curiosity got the best of him. And he opened the box. Taking out the first letter he saw as he began to read.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**For Him**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _The view here is beautiful. The sun is setting and it's around this time of day that I think of you the most. We used to read stories before bed. You would be so full of energy and we'd end up having to dance around with the stereo for a while before you got tired. Then we'd tuck you in. You are the greatest proof of the love me and your dad have. I wanted to be the mother that my mom was for me. I realize now there are so many things I should have done differently. I saw the world through new eyes and changed my heart. The day you were born. And haven't been the same since._

 _I love you_

 _Momma_

Jamie put the letter back into the envelope. Placing it aside the other three he had yet to read. Picking up the box and putting it inside his closet.

Walking over to his drawers. Pulling out his sketch pad. Written out on top of it was the title mom. On the other side was Jamie's own box of letters. All addressed to his mother.

The next day

In the morning

"I know you didn't just come here to have breakfast and ask about how my book writing is going." "So, let's really talk." Lucas said. Looking up at his brother.

"Remind me to never play poker." "And you are right I came over to talk."

"Jamie gave me some insight on you." Nathan said. Looking to Lucas.

"Oh, did he now what did he have to say.?" Lucas said. Smiling.

"From what he's told me he thinks you're not only in love with Brooke but with Peyton as well." "So, what exactly is going on with the three of you.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at him.

Lucas looked away. Eating some more of his breakfast. Taking a sip of his coffee. Taking a breath. Before he responded. "I've been in love with them both in the past. And made my share of mistakes with them which isn't anything I'm proud of." "But we're all good now very close with each other." Lucas said. looking back at him.

"That doesn't answer my question it actually confused me." "So, what your saying is you're in love with them both." Nathan said.

Lucas looked at him and spoke "I think you know the answer to that." "I am getting married so that's the most important part." Lucas said. Smiling. "Now little brother tell me what's been happening with you." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Haley told me very recently that she's in love with me, wants to show me who she's become and that she regrets the choices she made because none of the success from the tour mattered without me and Jamie." "And that she wants me to give her another to be in my life and in Jamie's." "She wants to be a family." Nathan said. Looking back at his brother.

"Wow I can't even begin to imagine what it felt like to hear her say all of that to you." "Given the pain and hurt he caused between you and Jamie." "And the fact that she thinks it's just going to not matter because she told you all of this says everything." "But then again the both of you have so much history as a couple and we so happy at one point."

"Honestly I can't and won't judge regardless of the choice you make." "It's not like you just got divorced you have been for years, and it isn't as if women are unavailable." "They've made their intensions very clear and already knowing about Jamie adds to the whole package loving, devoted, father but you always turn them down." "For reasons, you never give." "I think you need to be honest with yourself before you tell her anything." "What you truly want and where you see your life going." "Tune out everything else and listen to your heart." "I know you factor in Jamie in every choice you make." "Know that I love you and I support you with any decision you make." Lucas said. Looking to Nathan.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"That goes for you too." "Wherever your heart is with I support you with that." Nathan said.

"Thank you." Lucas said in response.

….

Haley picked her phone and started to speak.

"Chris, we really have to talk." "I might have a have at getting my family back." "I need this to end any involvement me and you have and any future tours aren't going to include me." Haley said. Hanging up her phone.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**For Him**

 **Chapter 15**

Lucas left his home and headed to the place where he did all of this thinking and where he knew he would have the space to clear his head. Getting into his car. He drove slowly. Glancing around the neighborhood through his window. Passing by his brother's house and Karen's café. Smiling as he went by Clothes over bros. The wedding planning was eventually going to end then it would be the rehearsal dinner afterwards the wedding would take place. There would be no going back once that happened. He needed to follow his heart and be honest. When it came to Brooke and Peyton his heart had always been conflicted. But that couldn't go on. It was unfair to both of them and to himself.

Getting out the car. As he looked around getting out his basketball while he began walking over to the River court.

…

Haley looked around the office. Then turned her gaze upward.

"Welcome Mrs. Scott feel free to talk whenever you're ready." "Do you have an idea as to why you're here today.?" The therapist asked her.

"Yes, I recently came back into the lives of my ex-husband, my son, along with the people who I used to be friends with after being on tour for four years." "Before I left I was already having issues with my marriage in regard to lack of trust and insecurity." "Which were of my own doing." "My husband had never given me a reason to think he had been unfaithful at all." "It was I who let things blow out of portion." "Leading to the distance between us" "I only shared small amounts of the pressure and stress I was feeling with him the night before I left town." "He fought tirelessly for me and to save our marriage." "He did and continues to make our son a priority." "He was the most dedicated, loving husband." "And is the perfect father for our son." "My leaving had to do with me and my lack of belief in myself as a mother and wife." "We were in high school when we got married so the odds were stacked against us but we beat it and were happy for some time." Haley said. Pausing as she looked away.

"What changed.?" The therapist asked. Looking back at Haley.

"I began to feel trapped in this life that I felt like I wasn't prepared for being a wife was one thing but becoming a mother was something I feared even though I ended up loving my son more than I had ever loved anything." "In the back of my mind I knew one day he would see it and Nathan would too." "Which would lead to me having nothing left." "I was too flawed and much more broken inside than I ever let on to anyone." "People always just had this perception of me that I was perfect and had no problems but the truth was I was afraid of never measuring up to my mother, my sisters, my friends had their careers doing things they were passionate about I didn't have the time or freedom to do any of that." "And I resented them for it." "My life was mapped out for me before I even got the chance to figure out who I was or what I really wanted." "This opportunity to go on tour was like a life raft for me." "At last I was given the chance to explore and be the version of myself I hadn't been allowed to be."

"The thrill, excitement, and longing for more ended after a few weeks." "By then I was homesick, miserable, and spent a lot of my time wallowing in my regret." "That had been enough weight on my shoulders to last me a lifetime." "I found out that the result of me and my ex-husband's last night together wasn't only his broken heart and my despair." "It was much more than that." "I discovered I was pregnant."

"My ex-husband is the only man I've ever loved and it will remain that way for the rest of my life." "I don't deserve any of kindness, grace, and open door he's allowed since I returned." "I was coward." "I self-sabotaged my life because I didn't think I deserved any of it." "In the end, I lost it all anyway." Haley said. Looking away wiping her eyes.

"In regard to the pregnancy what happened with that.?" The therapist asked.

Haley took a breath. And looked at the therapist.

Her heart jumping as her phone began to ring.

Apologizing as she looked down checking her id. Getting up as she walked out of the office.

And put the phone to her ear. "I told you I can't have any part of that life anymore." "Chris stop calling me." Haley said. As she headed back inside the therapist office.

…

"Thanks for meeting me Peyton." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

"Nate, I was happy to hear from you." Peyton said. Smiling back at him.

"I wanted you to hear from me before word got around." "Haley has made her feelings and intensions clear." "She wants to show me that she's changed and that she wants to be a family again." "And I'm overthinking what she's told me and I don't know actually what's going to happen." "But I just want to thank you for being there how you've been for Jamie and I." "You are very important to me." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"You and Jamie deserve to be happy and if that means you and Haley finding your way back to each other than good for you." Peyton said. Looking back at him.

"I should go I have to get to the studio." Peyton said. Leaning over hugging him.

"Goodbye Peyton." Nathan said.

"Goodbye Nate." Peyton said.

As the hug ended.

She better realize how lucky she is." Peyton thought to herself. While she went out the door.

…

"It's Brooke." "She's the one." "I've always known that." Lucas thought to himself. With a smile on his face. Leaving the River court. While he got back into his car. Going back to his home.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**For Him**

 **Chapter 16**

 _You don't know me_

 _You don't wear my chains._

 _Flashback_

 _The pregnancy test was positive. Nathan and I were going to be parents again._

 _I couldn't stay on this tour anymore. Haley said. As she got up and began walking towards the door. Stopping as she heard knocking then the door slowly opening._

 _Chris walking inside closing the door behind him. Looking up at her._

" _Hales what's going on.?" "You've been in here for hours we're going to be stopping soon." Chris said._

 _Haley took a breath and started to speak. "I'm pregnant I just found out." "And I was about to come out of this room and find you and tell you that I can't continue this tour." Haley said. Looking up at him._

" _Wow well it's going to work out okay." I'll give you money and some time off." Chris said. looking back at her._

" _Chris, I don't need your money or time away I'm going home." "Nathan and I will work things out I love him thank you for this opportunity." Haley said. Looking back at him. As she started to walk towards the door._

 _Chris put his hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around._

" _Haley that would be a huge mistake this tour is doing amazing and you're career and your fame and your fans." "This is everything you've ever wanted you can't just walk away from that." "I mean is that baby and your fragile marriage worth what you've worked so hard for.?" Chris asked her._

" _Yes, this baby is our second chance and I was someone before this tour and I will be someone after it's over this is what matters the most to me." "I'm sorry Chris Haley said. As she got out the room. And began to pack her things._

…

Haley took a breath. Looking up at the therapist.

"What happened after that with the pregnancy and the child.?" The therapist asked. Looking back at Haley.

"I ended up leaving the tour and going to stay with my sisters." "Taylor and Quinn, they're roommates they have a house in Connecticut." "We haven't always had the best relationship but they were there for me and I will be forever grateful for their support." "Nathan and I were in this place of pause I had left the morning after he had poured his heart out to me telling me that all he wanted was to fix things between us just for me to break his heart in a matter of hours later." "It couldn't go home not until I got myself together." "But Chris wouldn't give up." "And let me go." Haley said. Looking back up.

"I stayed with them throughout my entire pregnancy." "Until I gave birth on a beautiful snow filled day." "I remember seeing the snowflakes fall from my window in my hospital room." "The baby was a girl." Haley said. Her voice breaking. Her eyes stinging with tears.

…

 _What the hell are we.?_

 _Tell me we weren't just friends_

 _This doesn't make much sense_

 _Heart on your sleeve_

 _Like you've never been loved._

Writer's block is kicking my ass. I have to call Lindsay and ask for an extension. Looking down at the blank pages. That I set aside to right my wedding vows.

This is insane. I've written books and yet speaking from my heart about the woman I love is way more difficult than I ever expected. We need to get away. Brooke and I. That will clear things up. Lucas thought to himself.

Getting up and out of his chair at the sound of knocking at the front door.

Opening it slowly looking up at the person on the other side.

"Peyton." I said. Trying to tone down the surprise in my voice.

"What are you doing here.?" I asked confused at the look on her face.

"Can I come in someone is always watching or listening." "And I don't want the entire neighborhood in this conversation." Peyton said. Looking up at me.

"Sure." I said. Moving aside watching her walk in closing the door behind her.

"What's prompting the random visit.?" I ask. Looking up at her.

"Everything going on is bringing up feelings in me that I thought were over." "Mostly about you and me." Peyton said. Looking back at me.

"I'm getting married Peyton." I said. Looking back at her.

"I know I mean Luke I'm a part of the wedding." "Don't you think if I had control over these feelings I've been happening I would but I don't and I can't." "I'm in love with you Luke." "I know this timing is horrible and I should've told you years ago." "But I wanted Brooke to be happy and she wanted you and fell in love with you." "I just need to know if there is any part of you that shares my feelings.?" Peyton asked. Looking into my eyes.

Trying to absorb everything she just told me I look back at her. And respond. "Peyton, I love you." "Our past and what we shared together means something to me." "And hasn't our back and forth with each other done enough damage.?" "The fact that Brooke still lets us into her heart and life just shows how incredible she is." "I'm in love with Brooke." "In regard to us I don't think we can be friends anymore." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"That's bullshit Lucas!" "You love me too.!." "You are just unwilling to fight for it and us because you are terrified!" "And I can't be with someone who isn't willing to fight for me back!" "I completely put myself out there for you and still you would rather deny it then be honest!" "Have a nice life Lucas." "I hope you and Brooke are very happy together." Peyton said. As she walked away from him. Heading out his front door.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your feedback everyone. I love and look forward to your reviews. Let me know your thoughts and what you think is next. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**For Him**

 **Chapter 16**

 _This is the bend before the break_

 _This is the mercy not the grace_

 _I shouldn't be good in goodbye._

Haley took a breath trying to gain her composure as she spoke.

"She had her dad's black hair and blue eyes." "I remembered thinking she was a complete mini Nathan." "So, beautiful I could barely keep my eyes off her." "I named her Maya Lydia Scott." We spent a few days in the hospital then I went back to my sister's house and for about a year and it was peaceful and quiet."

"I should've known it wouldn't last. My mistakes and selfishness would come back to haunt me. I had become someone different I was beginning to piece my life together. Looking at houses in Tree Hill planning to move back. But of course, life decided something had to happen to set me back all over again."

"Chris called me. And so, began the ongoing calls, texts, voicemails. I realized quickly that he wouldn't accept no for an answer. And knew that the feelings he had for me were beyond a mild crush. He had become obsessed I had to leave I didn't feel or comfortable there anymore. And wouldn't put my family at risk so found a place and moved with Maya."

"Staying as close to home as possible. Putting her in daycare so I could work. I knew this life of seclusion couldn't continue as the years went by I decided she deserved and needed to have the rest of her family."

So, I brought her back to my sister's house to stay until I was settled back in Tree Hill. Which is where she is now. She's four. I plan to tell Nathan and Jamie. This has gone on for far too long."

Haley looked at the clock ticking on the wall. Realizing she had went over her time. And made an appointment for a later date leaving the office.

Her heart stopping at the sight of the name on the id. _Chris Keller._ Taking a breath. She turned it off. And went out the exit doors to her car.

Driving slowly watching her back at every turn. Going to her house. Gathering the items, she needed before she got back into her car and drove to Nathan's. Taking her time eventually reaching the home. Parking in the street.

Getting out of the car crossing the street. Walking up the stairs. Taking a breath as she knocked on the door. The door opening slowly.

"Nathan, I really need to talk to you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Okay come in." Nathan said. Moving over as Haley walked into the home. His gaze landing on her. Taking a breath. As Haley started to speak.

"Could we sit down this is really life changing." Haley said.

Nathan walked over to the living room. Haley followed him.

Haley watched while he sat down in one chair and she sat in the other.

"Nathan, we have a daughter." "She's four her name is Maya Lydia Scott." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"When, where is she.?" "I want to see her." Nathan said.

"I found out about the pregnancy weeks into the tour and left."

"I moved in with my sister's." "I have pictures." Haley said. Breaking eye contact with him. Handing him the album.

Nathan looked up at her. Taking it from her hands. Opening it slowly beginning to go through the photos.

Haley couldn't help herself as she watched him. Nathan some time later put the album down.

"How far away is she.?" Nathan asked. Looking over to Haley.

"A few miles away." "I can take you to her." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"Jamie's at his uncle Lucas's house for the night." "So, he's well taken care of. Let's go." Nathan said. Getting up and heading towards the door. Haley followed his lead. Going out the door.

The two going into Haley's car. The drive remaining quiet.

Throughout the entire journey there.

Once Haley reached the neighborhood. Then the front of the home.

Nathan turned to Haley while she parked and began to speak.

"Why now.?" "And does she know who I am.?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, she does." "She knows about you, her brother, her aunts and uncle." "She's seen your pictures." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Nathan and Haley got out of the car and walked up the stairs beside each other. Haley looked over at him. Being able to see the nervousness and fear on his face.

"Relax she knows that I'm coming back for her and she will love you." Haley said. While she got out her key and opened the door.

Hearing tiny footsteps and hearing the small voice that made her heart sore.

"Momma's home." A young girl said. Running up to her mother. Smiling brightly. Wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

Haley letting her daughter go from her embrace. While she held her hand.

"Maya." "This is your daddy." "I've told you about him and all your other family in Tree Hill." Haley said. Smiling at her.

Maya looked up at her father and smiled.

"Hey, you have the same eyes and hair just like me." The young girl said.

"Yes, I do." "I'm so excited to learn everything about you Maya." "I've always wanted a daughter and now here you are and I'm going to be the best daddy in the world for you." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"Can I give you a hug.?" "Momma said you give the greatest hugs ever." Maya said. Looking over to her mother.

"Of course, you can." Nathan said. Smiling back at her. He leaned down getting to her level. As she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Nathan hugging her back. Feeling his heart grow in size.

Haley felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes. This moment was beyond any expectation. And it was only the beginning.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**For Him**

 **Chapter 18**

"Goodbye aunt Quinn." "Bye aunt Taylor." "I love you." Maya said. Hugging them both. As she waved to them. Before getting into the car. Once she was buckled up and Haley was in the car with her. Telling her all about where they were going. Nathan looked up at them and started to speak.

"Thank you for being there for them and taking care of them when I couldn't that means everything to me to know that they were safe and loved all this time. You are welcome in Tree Hill anytime you are family so you have a place to stay anytime you come to town." Nathan said.

"It's was no problem she's our sister and Maya is our niece." "We would do it again just be careful and make sure he goes down." Quin said. Leaning over hugging him.

"She's the best thing that has happened to either of since Jamie." "Enjoy this time and we'll keep in touch." Taylor said. Hugging him.

The hug ending seconds later.

Nathan looking to them one more time. Before he got into the driver's seat and began to drive.

"So, are people going to be surprised to see me.?" Maya asked. Looking up at her father. "Are they going to be upset.?" Maya asked curious.

Nathan looked over at her. "Why would they be upset.?" Nathan asked her.

"Because no one knew I was coming." "And going places without people expecting you isn't nice to do." Maya said. Looking back at him.

"Trust me they're going to love you there is no better surprise in the world." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Okay I believe you." Maya said. Smiling at him.

Nathan turned back around. Refocusing on the road.

The drive lasting a few hours. Until they reached. Lucas's house.

Nathan parking the car in the driveway. Looking over to Haley.

"You ready for this.?" He asked her.

"Yea it's long overdue for all of us." Haley said. Looking back at him.

Nathan got out and Haley got out on her side. Going to where Maya was. Opening the door. Taking her hand as she got out of the car. Nathan walked with them. While he got out his spare key the three walked up the stairs. And Nathan slowly opened the door.

"We are all here Nate what is this huge surprise of yours.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at his brother.

Brooke, Peyton, and Jamie were all sitting down next to each other. In the living room. Looking up at the three of them.

Haley walked over with Nathan. While Maya looked around.

"This is Maya Lydia Scott." "Our daughter." Haley said. Glancing over at her.

Jamie walked over to them. "I have a sister." Jamie said. Looking up at them.

"Yes, you do she's your little sister." "You have to look out for her and protect her." "You have her and she has you." "Just like me and uncle Lucas have each other." Nathan said. Looking up at his son.

"Okay I'll do that I promise." Jamie said. Looking up at his father.

"I'm your uncle Lucas." "You are the luckiest girl in the entire world because you have all of us. Me, your mom and dad. Your aunts. Your big brother." "You have been loved from the very start and will be forever." "Welcome to the family Maya." Lucas said. Smiling at her.

They rest of the family went around introducing themselves to the newest member of the family. With hugs and introductions. At the end. Jamie took Maya to go play. Leaving the adults to talk.

"I've been basically been living at my sister's house." "Then when I left I stayed somewhere close by which lasted awhile until I realized how unfair this life I was living was to Maya and knew I had to come home." Haley said. Looking up at them.

"Why couldn't you reach out to any of us.?" Lucas asked. Looking back at her.

"Because I had to keep my distance it was me who choose to leave I wouldn't involve you all in my mess because of my mistakes." Haley said. Looking to them.

"We are your friends and your family there is nothing you couldn't come to us about." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"I'm sorry I said such terrible things." Brooke said. Looking to Haley.

"I tore into you and didn't care how you felt which was wrong." "I'm so sorry about that." Peyton said.

"Being best friends with you for so long I should have known there was more to the story I truly apologize Hales." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"Quinn told me to make sure I take him down." "Who was she talking about.?" Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"Damn it Quinn I told her not to say anything to you." Haley said. Looking away.

Nathan put his hand on hers. Causing Haley to look up at him.

"Talk to me." "Whatever your dealing with your not dealing with it by yourself anymore." "You have me." "You have all of us." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"You don't understand the entire reason I stayed away for so long was because I didn't want him to have access to you or Jamie." "I had to keep you safe he's crazy I already hurt by leaving I wouldn't allow him to ruin the life you built." Haley said. Taking a breath. Wiping her eyes.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." "If this person is coming after you they are going to have to go through me I'm not going to let anyone take you away from us again." Nathan said.

"It's Chris, Chris Keller he's obsessed with me, he didn't want to leave the tour, he offered to pay me money to get rid of the baby, He feels betrayed and he has feeling for me you know that." "Feelings I've never returned because I've always been in love with you." "He's able to find me everywhere I go." "It doesn't matter what I try to do to stop him he isn't going to be happy until my life is over." "I can't put Maya through this anymore she deserves to have her family." "I don't care about what happens to me I don't." Haley said. Looking back at Nathan. Tears falling from her eyes.

…


	19. Chapter 19

**For Him**

 **Chapter 19**

"We all need some sleep and time to digest all of this." "Thank you all for coming over and embracing our surprise." Nathan said. Looking to everyone.

"Nate's right we should go home and really think about everything we're grateful for." Lucas said. His gaze going from Brooke to Peyton.

"We're glad your home and are so relieved you and Maya are okay." Brooke said. Getting up as she walked over hugging Haley.

Before she headed out the door. Into her car driving home.

"We love her and you let us know if you need anything." Peyton said. Getting up. Hugging Haley tightly. Then going out the door to her car.

"Goodnight, I love you and that little girl and her mom are welcome here whenever you want." Lucas said. Hugging Haley as he started to double check things before he headed to sleep.

"I'm sure that Jamie isn't going to let Maya out of his sight." "The both of you are more than welcome to spend the night or longer if you need it I'm sure how comfortable you are staying in your house with her knowing how that guy is." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your life and routine." "And I know Maya would love it being able to see her dad and her brother every day." "And it would be one less thing for me to stress and loss sleep over knowing she was safe." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Okay it is settled then Maya can stay with Jamie in his room." "He has a spare bed in there with a closet and all of that." "His friends usually end up staying the night when they come over." "I think they will like being able to have their time together to bond." "It will work great until I'm able to get her a room of her own." "And there is the spare bedroom and suite downstairs." "That is all yours." "So, what do you think.?" Nathan asked looking up at her.

"I think it sounds like just what we need." "Thank you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I told you I would do anything for you starting with this." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I'll get Maya and Jamie." Haley said. Getting up. As she started walking to the back room.

"And I will start the car and meet you out there." Nathan said. Watching as she went into the hallway and opened and closed the door behind her.

The four of them left the house some time later. Jamie and Maya were ecstatic over the news that they would be able to stay together.

Haley got settled in and thanked Nathan again.

Nathan simply wished her goodnight and that he would see her in the morning.

Once he was back in his room. Nathan got out his phone.

…

In the morning

Nathan woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of talking and laughter. As he got out of bed and got himself ready for the day before walking out his bedroom door.

Walking out into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone." He said. Looking over to them.

"Morning dad." "Mom made breakfast waffles, and bacon." Jamie said. Looking over to his dad.

"I'm going to be going to school." Maya said. Excitedly.

"Yea she will be once I take her to the school and sign her up." Haley said. Smiling. looking over at Nathan.

"Good It's great your adjusting well already." Nate said. Sitting down. As he began to eat some of the food on his plate.

"Jamie asked if I could drop him off at school this morning since I'm going by the school with Maya anyway. Would that be okay.?" Haley asked. Looking over at Nathan.

"Of course." "No need to ask." "Have the best day Jamie." "And I'll see you and mom later I have somewhere to go." Nathan said.

Hugging Jamie then Maya goodbye. Looking over at Haley. Who walked over with him to the front door.

"Do I want to know where you're going or is it better that I don't ask." Haley said. Looking back at Nathan.

"Better you don't ask." "Enjoy your time with the kids." "I'll see you soon." Nathan said. Looking up at her. As he went out the door.

Haley took a breath. Turning her attention back to their kids.

…

Nathan started his car. Pulled out the parking lot and began to drive.

Not stopping until he reached his location. Getting out turning off his car. Turning off his phone. As he crossed the street. Making it across in seconds later. Taking a breath, he went through the door.

The light turning on instantly. While he made his way over.

"Wake up!" The voice yelled. Throwing cold water.

The other person's eyes opening instantly.

"What is all of this.?" "And who the hell are you!" The person said. Looking around.

"I'm Dan Scott and that is all you need to know." "I'll let me my son explain the rest." Dan said. While Nathan walked in front of him.

"Chris Keller, we meet again." "I've heard about everything you've been doing and I along with my father don't take it well when people mess with our family now you've been very busy." "Stalking and intimidating my wife and making her live in fear along with our daughter and that is unacceptable." "You seem to get a kick out of preying on people when they're going through vulnerable times and I've never stood for that." "I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth because I know it will nothing but lies." "You need to get it through your head she has never loved you or returned your feelings in any way." "If I hear or see you continuing to harass her in any way than you aren't going to have to worry about the police because there will be nowhere on this planet you will be safe." "I'm telling you now leave my family alone otherwise you will live to regret it." Nathan said. Staring Chris in the eyes.

"Alright Dad let him go." Nathan said. Looking to his father.

….

Dan brought Chris back to where he was. And Nathan went to go see Haley.

Once he was back at home. Sitting in the driveway. Nathan called his father.

"Thank you, dad how did it go, he's back at his house...?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, he is and he isn't going to say anything and I think you got the message across." "And if not, we know where to find him." "And it is no problem son this is family we do what needs to be done." "Call me anytime." Dan said. Hanging up the phone.

Nathan hung up and put away his phone. Before he headed inside the house.

Going through the door he closed it behind him and looked up seeing Haley.

"Are you okay.?" "I called you and called you again and you didn't pick up with not knowing where you were going I was worried about you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"I got you a new phone." "You had thrown out your other one when we were on the way home the other night." "A fresh start." Nathan said. Handing her the bag. Containing the phone inside it.

"Nathan thank you but this is too much." "You are letting us stay here, now the new phone." "Your kindness and forgiveness is beyond anything I could have imagined but what are you getting out of this.?" "You don't owe me anything." "I just don't want to take advantage or expect anything in terms of the future and what it means in regard to the both of us outside of being parents to our kids." "I feel guilty and wrong for letting you take care of me like this." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"It is not too much actually it's not nearly enough considering what you've been going through all this time alone you have zero reason to feel wrong or guilty you were trying to survive and take care of our daughter while dealing with an insane situation." "What I get out of this is mornings like today where my family is together and there is laughter and excitement. Life being lived peacefully not worrying about what comes next and just enjoying the happiness that your feeling." "Knowing that you and Maya are safe along with Jamie is the only thing I care about." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"As far as you and I are concerned." "I never stopped loving you through any of this now that I know the truth all I want to do is make up for lost time between us." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I don't just want to be parents together." "I want me and you." "Is that what you want.?" Nathan asked. Looking into her eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for sticking with me. Throughout this story. And your support means everything to me. It drives me post sooner. And I love this story and these characters. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**For Him**

 **Chapter 20**

"I need to be honest with you my dad and I found Chris and I made sure he wouldn't come near you again or bother you at all." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"How did you assure that.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"I threatened while my dad tied him to a chair." "It was way more effective than I thought it would be." "We didn't hurt him I promise." "I just couldn't have him stopping your life anymore." "We missed so much time and had so much heartache he's done enough damage." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I know and trust me I want nothing more than to move on together." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"But I still left which put everything in motion." "And I need to make things right with Jamie." "Once that happens then yes I do want us too." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"If Chris tries to contact me again I want to go to the police and press charges." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"That's the right choice and I'm with you if that happens all the way." Nathan said. Putting his hand in hers.

Jamie Scott walked down the stairs with his sister Maya by his side.

Smiling as he saw the car in the pickup area. Taking her hand as the two walked over.

"Grandpa Dan." Jamie said happily.

Dan getting out of the car. Leaning over hugging Jamie tightly.

"There is my favorite grandson." Dan said. Smiling at him.

"And I who you are." Dan said. Looking over at Maya.

"Your daddy told me about you." "I'm your grandpa Dan." "You have me and your grandma Deb we love and protect our family no matter." "At our house, you can have all the fun you want and sometimes you can sleepover if you don't have school." "I'm excited to have a granddaughter we're going to learn as we go okay." Dan said. Looking to Maya.

"The both of you are going to hang out with me and grandma Deb for a while." "We have son catching up to do." "Grandma Deb will bring you back to your house for dinner." Dan said. Looking to his grandchildren.

"Come on Maya sit next to me." Jamie said. Opening the backdoor of the car. As Maya followed him and sat down. After buckling their seatbelts. Dan started to drive.

…

"Luke, we have to pick a date." "I can't get a dress and we can't put money down on a venue until we do that." Brooke said. Looking over at him.

Lucas looked back at her. "I know I just think we've rushed the wedding planning it's all happening so much faster than I ever expected." "I think we should slow things down I mean we did just get engaged why are we in such a rush.?" Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"This has to do with Peyton doesn't it.?" Brooke asked. Looking into his eyes.

Lucas took a breath. "Why would you say that.?" Lucas asked. Looking back at her.

"Because she isn't going to be a part of the wedding anymore." "But that doesn't mean we have to put our plans on hold." "She knows how important this day is to us." Brooke said. Taking his hand in hers.

"Why isn't she going to be in the wedding.?" Lucas asked her.

"Because she's leaving Tree Hill." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"What!" "For long is she going to be gone.?" Lucas asked.

"She isn't coming back Luke." "She said she feels like she needs to move on with her life away from Tree Hill." "I'll miss her but I understand and want her to be happy even if that means losing her." Brooke said. As she went back to talking about her ideas for the wedding.

…

"I feel better about knowing that there are charges against him and a restraining order so if he comes near me at all he'll get arrested and he can't contact me either." "Thank you for being so supportive." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Of course, Hales that is what I've been wanting for you to feel safe and secure in every aspect of life now that your back." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

Pulling him closer to her. She leaned over kissing him.

"The house is completely empty and we're all alone." Haley whispered into his ear. Leaning over kissing him again.

The two got back into the car. Simply holding hands. While Nathan drove.

Arriving sometime later. Once inside neither person taking their eyes off the other.

"I've missed you." "You being mine and me being yours." Haley said. Staring into his eyes.

"Are you sure about all of this." Nathan asked. Looking up at her.

"Yes." "We're free he is no longer a threat in our life." "And I want to celebrate that and the love and connection we've never lost." Haley said. Going over to the front door locking it shut.

"I've missed you too." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"Show me just how you've missed me." Haley said. Taking his shirt off.

Nathan picking her up. As she placed kisses all over his neck. Wrapping her legs around him. The temperature rising with every kiss.

The two going up the stairs. Through the hallway. Into Nathan's bedroom.

He shut the door behind them. Tearing off her shirt. The buttons flying everywhere. Laying her on the bed slowly. Kissing her neck and all the way down her body. Unbuttoning her jeans. She took herself out of them.

Undoing his belt. Dropping it to the floor. As he reconnected their lips.

Slowly taking off the remaining layers separating them.

Barely un able to control herself her hands going to his back digging into him.

His words of love being whispered into her ear. Makes her lose all sense of herself. As she turns him over. Reconnecting their lips. Pulling the covers over them.

…

Knocking at the door. Takes Peyton away from packing her boxes. When she walks over and opens it slowly.

"What do you want Luke I'm busy here." Peyton said. Looking away from him.

"So, you were going to leave town and not even tell me.?" "What the hell is that Peyton!" Lucas yelled at her.

"Not every decision I make is about you Lucas!" "Maybe I want to live somewhere that isn't filled with unsavory memories!" "And I'm just over this triangle between the three of us and am pulling myself out of it!" "You get your happily ever after without me standing in your way!" "You have no reason to be here we are nothing to each other these days in case you haven't noticed.!." "Why do you care Lucas whether I stay or go!" "Whether I have someone waiting for me or not!" "You've made your feelings clear!" "So, go home Luke!" Peyton yelled back at him.

As she began to turn back around.

…

 **Author's Note: I love reading your reviews! And look forward reading them every time I post a new chapter. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**For Him**

 **Chapter 21**

Dan parked in the driveway and unlocked the doors. While Jamie took Maya's hand and got out of the car. Staying on the side of it. While they waited for Dan to get out. Once he did the three of them started walked to the front door of the house. Dan went up to the door first getting out his key and opening the door. Walking inside leaving it open for Jamie and Maya to walk through. Jamie looked over at Maya noticing her pause. Turning to face her. As he spoke.

"Don't be afraid Maya grandpa Dan and grandma Deb are fun, they let you eat desserts, stay up late and take you to do cool things." "I'm your big brother I would never let anything happen to you." Jamie said. Looking into her eyes.

"Okay Jamie." Maya said. Looking back at him. As the siblings walked through the front door.

"Jamie." Deb said happily. Leaning over hugging him.

"There is cookies and milk on the table waiting for the both of you." "I didn't know which one you would like Maya so I could some of each." "Chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, and some others." "And there is regular white milk and chocolate milk." "There is the play room right across the hall next to Jamie's room when he stays over and we have room for you too of course for when you stay over."

"Welcome to the family Maya you can come to me and grandpa Dan about anything." "I've never had a daughter of my own so I hope we can bond and I can teach you things and we can learn from each other." "You are completely safe here with us so don't you worry about anything." "I love you and your brother very much." Deb said. Leaning over hugging her granddaughter.

"Let's go play Maya the playroom is so big full of toys." Jamie said. Taking her hand. As the siblings ran off and went to play.

Dan taking Deb in his arms. Leaning over kissing her.

"It doesn't get better than this Deb." "The sound of kids and laughter in this house brings this home to life." "This is everything we could have hoped for." Dan said. Looking to her.

"It's nice seeing you this happy." "I'm hopeful that Nathan and Haley find their way back to each other." "Everything they've gone through they deserve to be a family with their children." Deb said. Looking back at him.

"I know I've been thinking of giving Nate the beach house." "We've had some of our greatest family memories there and it's a nice idea to pass it down to them and let Jamie and Maya experience the beauty and wonder of that place." Dan said. Leaning over kissing her again.

"That's a beautiful idea." "And I'm going to put some of these cookies away." "Enough of that for now." "Come help me." Deb said. Smiling up at him.

Dan followed her into the kitchen. His mind wondering to his other son Lucas. Who he hadn't been able to build a relationship with not in the way Dan had wanted it. The distance between them had been there because of his pasts mistakes and they did talk to each other but it was every once in a while and purely on the surface. He would never give up on Lucas. He was his son and he loved him. Regardless of what went on between them.

…

"I used to dream about us being together again." "Every time I woke up and looked over not seeing you my heart broke a little more every time." "This life with you and our family is everything that matters to me." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"I had never let myself think about us reconnecting because it felt so right and the happiness in the thought alone made me want to preserve it leaving it untouched so even if it didn't happen in reality at least I could find some peace and closure in those memories." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

She touched his face with her hand. "I'm sorry I ever put you through you that." "Made you feel as if our life together was a mistake I was trying to fix." "Thinking about the possibility of coming back and being whole with you and our kids has been the single thing that kept me together." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I'm never letting you go again." "I want to spend the rest of our life together." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"I want that too." "To get married again and maybe have another baby or two." "Forever and always." "You are my life." "My best friend." "The most incredible father and most loving man I've ever known." "I am beyond in love with you Nate." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"Speaking of touching you are so Intune to me and my body." "All these years later and I can't possibly get enough of you." "Let's fix up this bed and then go into my room and mess up those sheets." Haley said. Smiling as she leaned over kissing. Pulling on his shirt. Taking his hand as they left the room.

….

Peyton avoided his gaze as she began packing again.

"I'm not going to do this anymore Lucas." "Be the enemy against you and Brooke I love her and know how much she deserves this happiness." "And I love you too." "Which is why I'm letting you go." "I'm not telling you where I'm going and once I reach there don't expect a call or visit from me." "I can't keep breaking my own heart like this." "It hurts too much loving you has cost me pain and happiness in the same breath. One of us has to do the right thing and since you won't I will." "I'll be leaving in a few days so consider this this your goodbye." Peyton said. Looking up at him. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"Peyton it's not that simple or easy you don't understand Brooke makes me happy and she's everything I've ever wanted." "But with you it's something else we're connected and it never goes away." "I've tried to ignore it and cover it but I can't." "This wedding is going to happen." "The idea of you not being there is heart breaking." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"She'll get over it." "And I will too." Peyton said.

"But I won't." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: This story has been such an adventure. I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of the chapter. Let me know what you think will happen next.?** **Dan reaches out to Lucas. Brooke and Peyton have a heart to heart talk. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**For Him**

 **Chapter 22**

 _I still love you_

 _Every inch of my heart._

 _Even when I don't want to_

 _I still love you._

Looking around the garage he felt a sense of peace. This place had been where he spent many moments with his beloved uncle that he missed greatly especially during times like this. Where he felt as if his life and the events in them were beyond his control. After spending some much-needed time alone here. Lucas was on his way out. Keith had left the entire garage to him. It had been an honor to find that out. It was all he had left of him now that and the ring he had promised to his mother with.

As he began walking to his car. He heard the call of his name. Which turned him around.

"Lucas, I was hopeful that I would find you I had called but you didn't pick so I thought I would find you around town. I wanted to wish you good luck on your wedding and this new chapter in your life." "It's one of the hardest things to do in life find someone you love who loves you back faults and all." "Brooke has always kind, loving, and so supportive." "She reminds me of your mom." "You get strength, stability, and drive." "I'm sure your life together will be everything you want it to be." "I'm going to let you get on with your day." Dan said. As he began to walk away.

"Thank you I appreciate it." "How did you know that you made the right choice between my mom and Deb.?" "I mean you loved them both so why did you marry Deb and not my mom.?" Lucas asked. Looking at him.

Dan paused thought over the question and turned to his son. Looking into his eyes as answered.

"Most importantly I want you to know that I did and will always love your mom." "She was my first love and that you never forget no matter how it ends." "It was never a matter of feelings alone that ended things between us we were young trying to figure out who we were which takes time and maturity throwing a baby into that only adds to the pressure and stress." "If given a choice neither of us would take any of it back." "Becoming your parents changed both of us." "And it took me longer than it should have." "There are many times with you growing up that I made a lot of mistakes I let Keith be the father to you that I should have been." "And I'm sorry for that." "But because of him and your mother you became the man you are today." "Which is a far better person than I could ever wish to be."

"I should have been around more, taught you things, told you how much I loved you." "I can't change any of that." "All I can do is be who I am now." "You are more than welcome to be a part of it." "Whenever you're ready to do that I'll be here." "With Deb and I it made sense we were able to see each other for who we were and who we wanted to be." "You can't deny connection, love, when the other person is a part of you ingrained in who you've always been." "Your heart and soul knows the answer." "You just have to be willing to listen." Dan said. Looking back at him.

"You've given me a lot to think about." "A large part of the distance between us is because for so long it felt like having any kind of relationship with you especially after losing Keith. Would be betraying him and I'm starting to see the only person whose been losing out here is me because I lost my dad but I still have one here and I've wasted so much time being angry and upset that I've kept myself from getting to know you and who you are for myself." "And I'm sorry for that." "I want to build a relationship with you." "It's not too for that is it.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at him.

"Of course, not we can start small breakfast or lunch or something all on your terms." Dan said. Looking back at him.

"It would help if you had my number so here it is." Lucas said. Writing it down on paper he had found in his pocket.

Handing it over to his father.

"You can text me yours then we can plan to meet up" "Whenever we're both free." "Bye Dad." Lucas said. As he turned in the direction of his car.

"Bye Lucas." Dan said. As he started to walk back home.

…

"You're going to come with me Maya and Jamie is going to go with momma. Father/daughter and mother/son time." Nathan said. Taking Maya's hand as they walked out the door. Smiling over at Haley. As he looked over at Jamie.

"I love you my boy." Nathan said to him.

"I love you too daddy." Jamie said in response. Watching his dad walk out the door.

"Where does my little girl want to go.?" "To the aquarium and the park and to Karen's." Maya said. Looking up at him.

"Anything Maya wants she gets." Nathan said. As they got into the car.

Driving away minutes later.

"Where do want to go Jimmy Jam.?" "We have the whole day to ourselves." Haley said. Looking up at him.

….

"I'm going to miss you P Sawyer." Brooke said. Looking over at her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you more Brooke." "You've always been the sister I've never had." "This decision hasn't been easy but I think it's the only way to make sure everyone gets to be happy and end up with the person they're supposed to be with." Peyton said. Looking to Brooke.

"We are still going to keep in touch and visit each other." "Our friendship isn't going anywhere." "I want you to be happy like Luke and I are." Brooke said. Looking over to her.

Peyton took a breath. Looking out at the view.

The sound of the door opened. Both women turning their heads.

"Luke." Brooke said happily. Getting up walking over to him.

Peyton turned her head. Back to the view she was looking at.

"Brooke." "We really have to talk." "But I need to speak to Peyton." He said. Looking to her.

"Alright I'll be at my house." "Let me know if you're any closer to a wedding date." She said.

As she went out the door. Lucas turned his gaze up to Peyton.

"Lucas what is there left to say to each other at this point.?" Peyton said. Looking to him.

"You asked me why I cared." "And I couldn't answer because I was in denial and the idea of being honest about how I really feel was something I didn't want to admit." "Because I didn't and don't want to hurt anyone even though I know that is exactly what I'm going to do." "I care about you moving away because I love you Peyton." "I'm in love with you Peyton." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

Peyton got up and looked into his eyes.

"How am I supposed to trust you or any of that.?" Peyton asked.

Lucas turned from her. Facing her again seconds later. Taking her hand in his. As he slipped the ring on her finger.

Peyton looked down at the ring then back at him.

"It's Keith's ring." She said softly.

"You should have it." "It belongs with you." Lucas said.

As he walked away from her.

…

"Let's keep the dessert between us okay Maya." "So how are you liking your daddy/ Maya time.?" He has his daughter.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Best day ever." She said. Looking back at him.

Nathan smiled at her. "That makes me really happy to hear." "One of the things that matters the most to me is being a good daddy to you and your brother." "The both of you make me a better person." He said. Looking to her.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**For Him**

 **Chapter 23**

 _Though your eyes will need some time to adjust._

 _To the overwhelming light surrounding love._

 _You are loved_

 _More than you know._

Sometime Later

Peyton had been in her home. Staring at the ring. He had given her. His words along with his action. Spoke loudly but there was this part of her that was afraid. To fully give her heart to him. He had chosen her over Peyton before and it had crushed her. She had found safety and solace in Jake. But in time even he realized that as much as she felt for him. It was nothing compared to the undeniable connection and strong friendship foundation her and Lucas had.

This time it seems as if Lucas has had a moment of revelation himself. Which made her cautious in regard to the both of them as well as her friendship with Brooke. She had been a large part of her world since they were children. She had ties and memories to her. And couldn't fathom her life without her but what the result of all of this would be was up in the air. It was worth the risk she knew that and would take the consequences with her head held high.

In the meantime, she had to cancel her plans. Picking up her phone she called the number that had become familiar to her once again. Putting the phone to her ear. She began to speak.

"Julian it's me." "I've had a change of plans about moving." "I appreciate you offering to help me out but it won't be needed anymore." "I'm home for good." Peyton said. Apologizing again. She hung up the phone. And began to unpack her boxes.

…

"This wedding can't happen Brooke." "I'm so sorry." "I do love you." "I didn't ask you to marry me for no reason I fully intended on spending our life together but as time went on and things started to shift I began to see the way we saw our futures weren't the same and my feelings were becoming much more than I ever expected." "I wouldn't take back any of our relationship because you are one of the most incredible woman I've ever known in my life." Lucas said. Looking to her.

"You're in love with Peyton." "I knew it was something." "Selfishly I thought that her moving away and everything going as planned would fix the distance between us and make things the way they once were." "But now I see it was about her." "And this hurts right now and I can handle it I would rather this happen now rather than years later." "I love her and you and I appreciate you being honest with me." "I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you." "And I'm open to being friends in time." "Goodbye Lucas."

"Goodbye Brooke." Lucas said. As he left her home. She walked over to the door locking it behind him. Turning off all the lights downstairs. Before she walked upstairs to her room.

Taking off her engagement ring. Throwing it across the room. As tears fell down her face.

Days later Brooke left for New York. Taking such needed time away.

….

"Nathan Scott what is all of this.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

Haley asked. The dark sky is above them full of stars. As the couple sat across from each other. Nathan looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"We've gone through so much and have managed to rebuild a life together with love and happiness with the support of our friends and family." "I want to spend the rest of our life living every with you by my side." "Raising our kids watching our family grow falling more in love with each other as the days pass by." "Haley James will you marry me.?" Nathan asked Kneeling down on one knee. Holding up the ring.

Tears ran down her face. As she shook her head. "Yes, Nate baby of course! I will." Haley said.

Nathan slipped the ring on her finger. Taking her in his arms. Kissing her.

"I love you." Nathan said. Looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"Let's go home." Haley said. Smiling at him.

….

 **Author's Note: I just want to thank all my readers. For your ongoing support. This story has become a favorite of mine and I'm glad you are able to appreciate the story I'm telling. My portrayal of these characters is meant to show flaw, hurt, pain, growth, forgiveness, and love. In the next chapter, it will be a year later. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**For Him**

 **Chapter 24**

 _I knew I oved you then._

 _I knew I needed you._

 _I want to stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old._

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _Look how we've grown._

 _I want live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts._

Looking around I realize now everything that's taken place before had to happen. We learn, changed as people. And became stronger because of it. The beach is full of everyone we love. The sun is bright, Waves are calm. Lucas, and our dad is on my side. Brooke, Peyton, Taylor, and Quinn are on Haley's side.

I turn my gaze up and cannot keep the smile off my face. Along with everyone else in the audience. As we watch Maya who is now 5 walks down the aisle throwing flower pedals from her basket. In a custom-made dress created by her aunt Brooke that she had tried on every day since she got it in excitement for this day. Once she made it down the aisle she stood next to her aunts. Smiling happily.

Everyone turns their attention forward. While I lock eyes with Haley. She never fails to take my breath away. When we were in the process of planning the wedding. Which was way easier than we had originally thought it would be. Haley had already decided that she was going to walk down the aisle alone given the fact that her dad had died years back and obviously wouldn't be able it. But to our surprise Jamie had said that he wanted to walk with his mom down the aisle. And that suggestion was agreed on immediately. So that was exactly what was taking place now.

Jamie who was now 9 walked slowly down the aisle. With his mom's arm in his. I was so full of pride when it came to Jamie. He was an incredible kid. Who felt and loved deeply. I know it meant so much to his mom that he would do this for her.

Once they made it down the aisle. Haley leaned over kissing his cheek. Before he walked over to the side. While Haley stood across from me.

I looked into her eyes. And got that same feeling I did when we got married years ago on this exact beach. She is the other half of who I am and I'm more in love with her now than I've ever been.

We held hands as the minister started to speak.

"Today we are here to celebrate the love and commitment between Nathan Scott and Haley James." "We will now hear vows they have written for each other." The minister said. Looking to the both of us.

"Nathan, Because of you your love, forgiveness, and big heart." "I've been blessed with this life that becomes more incredible by the day." "Knowing I get to go through and experience life with my best friend in the world who taught me what safety, security, adventure, and unconditional love is all about makes me treasure every second of our life together that much more." "I am so in love with you." "The man, friend, husband, father you are." "I don't know what I've done to deserve you." "I will spend the rest of our life saving every second and creating memories that will never forget." Haley said. Wiping her eyes. While she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Haley, you have changed and impacted my life showing me that I was capable of so much more than I ever realized." "Ever since I walked into that tutoring center back in high school." "When I look back on my life I see it in two parts before Haley and after Haley my life has been enriched in so many ways I love everything about you." "Your grace, strength, willingness to go to any length to protect the people you love." "I'm so in love with you." "I look forward to spending our life being the in love, best friends, partners in life and anything it throws at us couple we've been from the beginning and will continue to be until the end."

Nathan said. Slipping the ring on her finger.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said. Looking out at the crowd.

….

Seeing these two get remarried. Gives me hope for my future. I needed to get away after everything that had happened. New York gave me a fresh start and new perspective. On myself and my life.

I opened a new Clothes over bros which has been doing really well. But it feels right to be home again. Back in my home. Being a part of Jamie and Maya's lives. I'm ecstatic for any time I get to spend with them.

They're going to be staying with their grandparents. While Nathan and Haley go on their honeymoon.

Lucas and I have been able to rebuild a friendship. As for Peyton and I seeing how truly happy and at peace she is in her relationship with Lucas takes away any remaining hard feelings I had held.

My focus right now is to make a long-awaited dream a reality. And that is to become a mother." Brooke put her focus back on the wedding. Looking up at them with a smile.

…

We've been officially dating for 6 months now. Things between us are better than I could have ever imagined. I'm taking every day as it comes and just enjoying this new chapter in life. Peyton thought to herself. Looking over at Lucas.

When finally follow your heart, and let yourself be happy you see life in a completely different way. I've done my share of making it up to Peyton for the back and forth I put her through. We've gotten to a steady place and I'm ready to see what happens next with us.

With no objections in sight. The wedding concluded. The couple sealing their union with a kiss. While they walked down the aisle together holding hands.

….


	25. Chapter 25

**For Him**

 **Chapter 25**

 _It's the oldest story in the world. One day you're 17 and planning for someday. Then quietly and without you really noticing, someday is today and someday is yesterday, and this is your life."_

Looking around the table. Life has given and taken a lot over time. But one thing that has remained is our family. Which is something that I'll be grateful for as long as I live.

Nathan and I ended up adding two more children to our family. Twins a son and daughter. Named Robert Daniel Scott and Debra Brooke Scott. Who were welcomed by their siblings with love and excitement. Jamie is in high school now. Playing basketball for the Ravens. Is happily dating Madison who is practically apart of the family now. He's remained best friends with Chuck and Andre. And I'm amazed at the young man he's become. Maya is now 9 years old. She's is full of personality. She does cheerleading and is learning how to play music. She is also a girl scout and a straight a student like I was. She's is completely a daddy's girl and Jamie is that over protective older brother.

Lucas and Peyton are married are happily raising their daughter Ellie Anna Scott. Lucas is a successful novelist. And Peyton runs Red Bedroom records which has become a huge success in it's own right.

Brooke ended up adopting a son Evan. Which has brought her so much happiness. As well as reconnecting, falling in love, and marrying Jake Jagielski. The two of them ended up having a son and a daughter. The family in happiness and Bliss in Brooke's childhood home.

Dan and Deb are incredibly involved parents and grandparents. Are more in love than ever and travel whenever they can.

The End.


End file.
